Betrayals and Secrets
by ConsultingDuelist
Summary: COMPLETE!Harry returns to Grimmauld Place to find most have betrayed him, believing Skeeter's lies who says he is on the Dark Side and now they want him in Azkaban. Even more disbelieving, Dumbledore has kept a BIG secret from Harry and the marauders.HPDM
1. The Miracle

**Betrayals and Secrets**

**Author Notes: **Everyone else decides to write a fic of this similar style, and hey, I wanna be part of the group too! So here's mine. Sorry if it sucks.

**Summary:** Harry has just started his seventh year at Hogwarts with everybody but the Slytherins, Sirius and Remus and a few others betraying him. Something different will happen this year, though. But will it be good or bad?

**Warnings:** Yaoi, sex scenes, rape, lemon/lime, Slytherin!Harry, RonHermione!Bashing, DMHP, bad language (mainly warned where Draco is concerned, and possibly Ron), and maybe more in the near future. I will warn you all.

**Pairings:** HPDM, BZPP, GWNL, RWHG, RLSB, LESS, Implie LEJP

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter and all its characters and properties do not belong to I, but to JK. Rowling and all other respective owners. This story is my creation, and I therefore can claim ownership of it, but not the characters, unless they are mine.

* * *

**Betrayals and Secrets**

**Chapter One**

**The Miracle**

* * *

Over the years, it had begun to get more unbearable living at the Dursleys in Number Four Privet Drive. Vernon's beatings had gotten so deadly, that Harry wasn't sure if he was going to live much longer if his Uncle kept giving it to him every single day of his never-ending life.

Locked up in his room, he wrote in his journal. It was the only thing that lept him entertained these days. It fortunately kept his mind off of Vernon's beatings and his Aunt's sharp screams that woke him early every morning around 6 am. Thanks to that, he hardly got any sleep, and when he did, it was plagued by nightmares sent by Voldemort through their connection in his scar.

Harry sighed, getting ready for another beating, because by the looks of the clock on the table Vernon would be coming in about ten minutes to give him the regular thing, but he found it eerily quiet downstairs. He went to his door and tried to open it. Oddly, the door opened. He looked at it questioningly before quietly waking up to the top of the stairs and peeking down so that he wouldn't be seen. Or hopefully wouldn't be seen, for that matter.

A tall woman with flaming red hair and emerald green eyes was facing Petunia Dursley with a wand pointed at her. Petunia's eyes were wide with fear. "Lily? What are you-"

"Where is my son?" Lily shrieked. "I know you have him, Dumbledore told me so! Hand him over!"

"I didn't know you had a -"

"Don't play dumb with me, Petunia, I know you know where my son is, so why don't you tell me right here and now before I have to use my wand and do something I might regret," Lily stated venemously.

Harry shook himself out of his shocked state, and was about to yell to his mother, when a hand wrapped its way around his mouth, preventing him from doing so. His eyes widened when he looked into the sneering face of his Uncle.

"Eavesdropping, were you, freak?" he whispered. "I'll show you what we do to freaks like YOU, Potter!" he shouted the sentence so that Lily would hear.

Fortunately, she did and glared at Petunia before walking up the stairs. The sight that she saw, shocked her to pieces.

"No, no, Uncle, no…" Harry didn't want his mother to see him like this, this was why he was a freak. He didn't want her to know!

"_STUPEFY_!" Lily pointed her wand at Vernon, who fell unconscious, unfortunately, ontop of Harry. He screamed under his fat Uncle's body, trying to breathe.

Lily gasped and ran over. She levitated Vernon's body and threw it into the wall before getting down on her knees and going over to Harry, who was breathing heavily. "Harry? Baby?"

"H-How are you…here?" Harry panted out.

Lily smiled and shook her head. "Let's not get into such details right know. I have to get you out of here and back to Hogwarts. I'm going to give Dumbledore a piece of my mind for sending you here!"

Harry smirked. This definitely was Lily. She acted a bit like Hermione, in his eyes. Defiant, smart, and knew how to defend herself. But if she was here, then were was…

"Mum, if you're here…then where's-" Lily cut him off.

"He's dead, sweety, it was only I who survived," Lily replied. "Come and I'll explain everything to you when we arrive at Hogwarts. Quickly now."

But Harry was too shocked to move. If James was dead, then how could Lily be here?

* * *

Sirius Black sat in the living room at Grimmauld Place anxiously awaiting a letter from Harry. He hadn't heard from his godson in over a month and was waiting impatiently. His lover, Remus Lupin, walked into the living room and sighed.

"Harry will write to you when he wants, Sirius, don't think that he will every single minute of his life," Remus said.

"I know, but Remmie, it's been a month! He might be in trouble, he might be hurt…" Sirius pouted. "I have to see him, at all costs."

"Sirius no, if you go out you land in Azkaban again and I won't have that," Remus stated firmly. "Wait for Harry to write-"

He was cut off because there was a crack in the hall and a shriek.

"Harry, I didn't know you could apparate!" a woman shrieked, and to Sirius and Remus, she sounded oddly familiar.

"Yeah, I'm seventeen, mum, didn't you know?" another person asked.

"Oh, my baby…"

"Mum, please don't do the guilt thing again," Harry whined just as Sirius and Remus came bursting into the hall. They gasped in shock.

"Lily?"

* * *

Lily turned around to be face-to-face with Sirius and Remus, her old friends. They must be the only Marauders left, after James died and Wormtail joined… she shook her head and stared at them, and they stared right back at her.

"How are you here?" Sirius asked after hugging her to death.

She laughed and hugged Sirius back, then Remus. "I didn't die that night. Only the Headmaster and now Harry know how I survived. I guess I will tell you two as well. On October 31st, 1981, when Voldemort came, James begged me to get away with Harry to protect him. What people thought was that I didn't get away in time and that I was killed. But I got out, and with Harry."

"But what about the scar? Surely Voldemort managed to get to you at some point," Remus queried.

"Oh yes, but he only managed to send a curse at Harry, who I quickly protected and he ended up with nothing but a scar before I apparated with him to Hogsmeade. Thankfully nobody saw us, but since everybody believed both James and I were dead, I had to go into hiding and Harry unfortunately HAD to go with the Dursleys," Lily finished.

"So that is really what happened that night, but why didn't the Headmaster just tell people you were alive instead of you having to go and hide?" Sirius asked.

"You remember that Voldemort has friends in high places, don't you? Anyone of them could find out I'm alive and report it to Voldemort. Dumbledore said that it would only be safe if I show myself to Harry when he was seventeen. Nobody else can know except all of you," Lily replied.

"Because we're James' closest friends and he would kill us if we didn't protect you after he died?" Sirius asked innocently.

Lily giggled. "Something like that, yeah. Oh, but I am also going to tell one other person who Dumbledore swears is trustworthy and will keep it a secret."

Sirius was scared to ask, but did anyway. "Who?"

Lily, seeing Sirius' expression, smirked. "Severus."

Harry and Sirius gaped at her. "SNAPE!" they exclaimed.

She looked startled at her son, who showed hate in his eyes for the Potions Master. Hate actually was an understatement. He loathed him with every bone in his being. Sirius felt the same way about the Greasy Git.

"How come you're telling him? He's a greasy git!" Harry exclaimed.

Remus sighed at both of their antics. "I agree completely with Harry, he'll just tell Voldemort that you're alive and then he'll come after you again! He can't kill you!" Sirius exclaimed.

Lily looked at both of them sternly. In the few short years Harry and Sirius knew each other, they seemed to like and hate the same things. For example, they hated Severus. But they would have to come to terms at some point because before she had gotten involved with James, she had been in love with Severus. He never knew, of course, but she had a distinct feeling that he felt the same way about her. She didn't know for sure, but she had a feeling there may be a way.

"I don't care really what you think of Severus, just don't insult him in front of me, is that understood?" Lily asked strictly.

"Yes, mum…"

* * *

A/N: Review please!


	2. A Surprise Visit

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews, **volleypickle16**, **tomsgirl2005**, **Elektra107**, and **rosiegirl**.I appreciate it. I appreciated it so much I made the second chapter quickly. But don't think I update frequently, just look at all my other stories, but it's mostly writer's block because I have way too many going on and I only finished the One shots and The Map Never Lies. My beyblade one is almost finished as well, but hey. Well, please enjoy!

* * *

**Betrayals and Secrets**

**Chapter Two**

**A Surprise Visit**

* * *

Severus Snape apparated to Grimmauld Place with Draco hanging off his shoulder, holding on tightly, since he wasn't seventeen yet and could not apparate. They landed somewhat gracefully on the floor, and heard voices. It sounded like a heated conversation was going on in the living room, and Severus rolled his eyes.

"Probably Black and Lupin fighting or something," he remarked but Draco was listening closely.

"No, I hear Potter's voice," Draco stated. "and a woman's, but it's not familiar, she's nobody I know, though the others seem to."

"A woman, you say?" Severus queried, wondering what woman besides Tonks, Mrs. Weasley and Minerva would possibly be in Grimmauld Place. Well, there was Mrs. Black but she was just a painting and would not be in that room.

"Yes, but like I told you, I don't know who it is, so you'll have to find out for yourself," Draco replied. "You might know who she is."

Severus nodded and pressed his ear to the wall, listening. He heard four voices, the ones of Black, Lupin, Potter, and another. But this one was…well, not who he expected at least. It sounded familiar, it was a voice who he had not heard in sixteen years. He nodded to Draco.

"You're right, Draco, I do know who that is," Severus stated. "It's Lily. Lily Potter."

Draco gaped at the Potion's Master. "But she's dead! The Dark Lord killed her.…didn't he? She died protecting her son. Or so we were all told."

Severus nodded. "That is what I was told to. There is no spell or potion to bring back the dead, and you know that, Draco. So…it must mean that she was never killed that night."

"But how? Potter never knew his mother was back," Draco stated.

"I will find out when they come out, it's sensless to just barge in," Severus told him. "Come, let's go into the kitchen, oh, and Draco, do try and avoid the painting of Mrs. Black. Though she may like purebloods only, she'll wake up the rest of the house."

Draco nodded and followed his Godfather into the kitchen, wondering what the bloody hell was going on.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily stopped talking and the other three looked at her strangely. "What is it, Mum? Are you all right?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Yes, Harry…I thought I heard someone apparating," Lily replied, looking at Sirius in confusion. "Is there a you-know-what today or something?"

Harry tugged at her sleeve and looked at her innocently. "Do you mean an Order meeting?"

Her eyes widened and she stared at her son in disbelief before turning on Sirius. "How does he know about the Order?"

"He's a member," Sirius replied cautiously. "Dumbledore accepted him into it on his sixteenth birthday- don't worry, you're not the only one who disagrees with the situation, but Dumbledore felt that it was for the best. Molly also disagrees with it, thinks he's too young-"

"I'm not!" Harry exclaimed. "I've seen enough to know that I might die someday soon, and I WANT to help out, knowing that the people I love might actually live!"

Lily looked questioningly at her son. "What do you-"

Remus turned to Harry, who was breathing heavily. "Come, Harry, let's leave these two alone for a while. We'll go into the kitchen to get something to eat- but be sure to avoid Mrs. Black's portrait."

Harry nodded and quickly followed Remus out of the room, feeling his mother's eyes on them as they went. She then turned to Sirius in confusion. "Why are th-"

"I'm only Harry's Godfather," Sirius replied simply. "Of course, Harry loves me and I love him back just as much, but Remus was his mentor in school, his protector and helped guide and teach him the right ways. He was and is Harry's father figure. They are closer then ever. Especially what happened after sixth year."

"What happened?" Lily asked.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**a/n: Please read my new one-shot _"The Ties That Bind"._ It concerns Remus and Harry and what happened sixth year. It's a connection to this fic.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Sirius finished telling her the tale, Lily had tears in her eyes. "Oh, the poor things- and Harry saved him?"

Sirius nodded. "He would sacrifice his life for Remus- he's currently looking for a way so that Remus does not have to be a werewolf anymore. Lily, your son has a heart of pure innocence. Don't destroy it in any way."

Lily nodded. "I would never dream of it, Sirius. Now, let's go see who apparated here, they might be waiting for someone."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus and Harry walked into the kitchen to find Severus and Draco sitting at the table and talking to each other, both in deep conversation. Harry raised an eyebrow and Remus coughed to let them know that they were not alone.

Severus turned and glared at the intruders. "I live here, I do hope you know that, Severus," Remus stated heatily. Harry realized that the more Snape made remarks about Sirius, Remus got irritated and no longer likes the Potion's master. He'd tolerate him, but not if he insulted his lover.

"Yes, I do happen to know that, werewolf, but my Godson and I were having a private conversation," Severus remarked and Harry's eyes widened. He didn't know that Snape was Malfoy's Godfather.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" Harry asked, shocked.

Draco sneered. "I hope your happy, Potter. My father is in Azkaban and my mother abandoned me. My godfather unfortunately can't care for me and I have nowhere to go."

Harry's eyes widened. "Why's your father in-"

"That curse he threw at your pitiful excuse of a Godfather," Draco sneered. Remus hid his rage. "It was Crucio. Too bad it didn't make him suffer long, because his little godson was here to save him."

Snape sent Draco a warning look before turning to look at Remus. "Werewolf, do mind telling who that woman was that we hear when we came in?"

"W-Woman? I don't know what you-"

"Remus, Harry, there you are!" the same woman from before exclaimed, coming into the kitchen with Sirius.

Severus shot up from his seat which went crashing down to the floor. He stared at her in shock. "Lily?"

* * *

A/N: The Ties That Bind is now posted. It's crucial in order to understand the strong bond between Harry and Remus- so that you don't ask me multiple questions like 'Why is Harry going to him instead of Sirius' or something along those lines. Please review!

Later days! (I put this in because it reminds me of the Weekenders)


	3. Storm’s A Brewin’

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews on my one-shot. Who knew I would get them so quickly? Well, onto this chapter. I like writing this. OH! I have the next few chapters ready for CALM BEFORE THE STORM, and they'll be up soon as well. I might be putting some on the DISCONTINUED list, or HIATUS, at least for now because I have too much stuff going on. SEE IMPORTANT STUFF ON CHAPTER 1. 

**NOTE:** I made some changes and decided I had a heart so that Hermione will still be friends with Harry. Ron will not be, though. Even though I ADORE him, it just won't fit in this story because Harry is going to be with Draco later on, right?

* * *

Betrayals and Secrets

Chapter Three

Storm's A Brewin'

* * *

Lily stared at Severus for a moment, shocked that he was even here. Sirius tapped her on the shoulder and she shook her head before running over to the Potion's Master and ushering him quickly out of the room to explain what was going on, leaving Draco alone with Harry, Sirius and Remus, and if they were animated, you'd see little question marks appearing above their heads, or little comic bubbles saying 'What the hell?' or in Sirius' case: 'She's snogging him all ready?'

Draco sneered at the three people in the kitchen, taking a sip of water. He jumped when the fireplace came to life and the Weasleys came out of it, one by one. Harry groped for Remus' hand while he stared at the people who he had once called family in hatred. Or possibly fear, you couldn't tell.

Draco watched the scene play carefully. Why didn't Potter go over and greet his friends? Did something go on that he should know about?

There was a crack and Hermione had apparated into Grimmauld Place just beside Harry, making him jump out of his skin. She laughed and hugged him. "I missed you, Harry. Did you have a good summer?"

Harry nodded slowly. "Well, if you call my Uncle beating me daily good, but I was rescued."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Really? By who?"

Harry's eyes darted over towards the Weasleys, and Ron was glaring at him with hatred, but shock at Hermione. She sneered at Ron before dragging Harry out of the kitchen. She was shocked when she saw Lily Potter standing before her as they just left.

"Oh hello, and who might you be?" Lily asked.

"Miss Granger, it's not polite to gawk at other people," Snape said, appearing beside Lily. Harry glared at him.

"But how- Harry- I- she's dead!" Hermione finally finished.

Harry grinned. "That's what I thought, too, Mione, but it appears we were all wrong- and only Dumbledore knew."

Hermione snorted. "Figures he'd keep something like this a secret."

His grin wider, Harry explained to her in detail how Lily was back from the dead or so to speak. Hermione squealed and threw her arms around Harry.

There was a cough from behind and Hermione and Harry turned to glare at Ron. "If you are dating the Mudblood, don't snog in front of us," he sneered.

Draco had walked over to see what the commotion was all about when he saw the fight going on. His eyes widened as he saw Weasley punch Potter, sending him into Hermione, who caught him and then they fell to the ground. Ron smirked and cracked his knuckles. Draco growled. Nobody deserves that, not even Potter. He decided to take action. He stepped up in front of Ron, blocking Ron's view of Hermione and Harry. He glared at the redhead.

"What do you want, Ferret Boy?" Ron sneered. "Why are you defending them anyway?"

Draco sneered. "Unlike you, Weasel, I would never harm anyone. Of course, you have no rules of your own, do you? You betray your best friend and treat him like shit? Well, I'll have you know that you won't be treating him like that while I'm around."

Harry stared at Malfoy. Why on Earth was he defending him? Wasn't Malfoy against the Light side? Then again… But what happened next shocked him.

"You see, Weasley, he's mine," Draco sneered. "And nobody like you or someone from your traitor family will ever hurt him." Then Draco grabbed Harry and forced him up, crashing his lips onto Harry's.

Everyone's eyes widened. Then Draco ran out of the room, dragging Harry with him, leaving everyone to contemplate on what the hell just transpired.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Draco brought Harry to his room he locked the door and Harry instantly began shouting.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" Harry asked.

Draco sighed and sat beside Harry. "I…didn't…want him to…hurt you," he mumbled.

Harry blinked. "What?"

"I didn't want Weasley to hurt you, all right?" Draco yelled and turned his head away.

Harry sighed, taking this all in and digesting the information. "Why?"

"Because you've gone through enough!" Draco yelled, punching the wall. "I had to see Bellatrix almost molest you… then I saw Weasley punch you… I-I couldn't take it anymore… I just had to do something… and… and…Iloveyou."

"What?" Harry asked. "Could you talk more slowly?"

"I love you!" Draco shouted. "I have since sixth year…" he whispered.

Harry blinked. "I-I don't know what to s-say…"

"Anything! Anything, Potter, even rejection," Draco exclaimed, punching the wall again. "I can take it…"

Using his hands, he brought Draco's face to him so he could see his eyes. Brushing a strand of hair back, he said. "I don't think you can." Seeing that Draco was trying to hold everything in, he whispered. "Let it out, Draco. Let it out."

With that, Draco yelled, grabbed Harry, hugged him close and started crying, not caring if anyone else heard it.

* * *

A/N:

Yay! I finished the third chapter! Again thank you for all the reviews on my one-shot. I wrote it in half-an-hour. I also wrote a poem for Valentine's Day. It's in a Man's or guy's POV thinking about a girl.

_She loves me, or does she?  
This love, will it ever be?  
To love, to hold, to be with,  
It all feels like some sort of myth._

_But this is the day of love,  
Where Cupid brings his arrows from up above,  
To make two people see the light,  
Before they are completely out of sight._

_This is the day of romance,  
My luck with this girl I shall enhance,  
Hopefully, with the best of my ability She will be mine for all to see._

_Oh, will it ever be?_

_Love sometimes fades, it goes away,  
Never to come back another day.  
But this will make my dreams come true,  
If I say I love you, and you love me too._

I hope you enjoyed! I had a Valentine's day craving for a poem so That's what I wrote.

**REVIEW!**

Later days!


	4. Harry's BDay Part 1

**A/N: **Thanks for the wonderful reviews I have been recieving lately. 8 reviews for the last chapter! I will try and get everything explained within the story. I am not sure how long this is going to be but last chapter was kind of a bonding part between Draco and Harry, if you're wondering why they might be so close while reading this chapter.

* * *

**Betrayals and Secrets**

**Chapter Four**

**Harry's Birthday Part 1**

* * *

Draco found himself waking up the next day in an unfamiliar bed. Startled, his eyes snapped open and surrounded the area. He then felt something snuggled up close to him, and turned to look at his right. There was Harry, sleeping soundly beside him, a small smile on his face and he had Draco's hand in his.

The blond smiled. Harry had comforted him. That was something nobody had ever done for him before. Harry made him feel loved, even if just by one person. He made sure that he would be returning the favor. Someday.

He had felt something when he kissed Harry. A connection, as if some sort of bond had formed. But what had it been? He knew he loved Harry, more than anything, even if Harry didn't love him in return, he'd still watch and protect from afar.

Harry stirred and groaned next to him. Draco avoided looking at Harry as he got up, but then felt a pair of hands, obviously Harry's, wrapping themselves around his waist. Draco then felt Harry's head resting on his shoulder. "Hey, are you OK now?" Harry whispered. "You were pretty beat up last night…"

Draco looked at him painfully and forced a small grin. "I'm fine." He grabbed one of Harry's hands and held it, not wanting to let go in the least. Harry sighed and whispered in his ear. "You can talk, you know. I'm here, everything will be confidiential, between us- even Snape won't know about it."

"Really?" Draco asked, hopefully.

Harry nodded and smiled, brushing a few strands of hair out of Draco's eyes. "You bet."

"What day is today, do you know?" Draco asked.

Harry looked at the calendar and his eyes widened. "Oh my god, so much has been going on I almost forgot…"

"Forgot what?" Draco queried.

"Today's my birthday," Harry replied, looking out the window of the room.

"You don't sound happy," Draco stated.

"An understatement, Draco," Harry replied. "I hate my birthday- it's the worst day ever."

"Come now, it can't be that bad," Draco said, wrapping a hand around Harry's waist.

"At the Dursleys, they never really cared it was my birthday. I never got a real birthday party, and the only people that really cared up until now were Hermione and Hagrid," Harry replied. "I could always count on them- we always corresponded."

Draco nodded, taking this new information in. Any he had on Harry would be good to get to know him better. (A/N: Nyah, you all thought he was going to sell him to Voldemort! Hehehehehe!)

It was quiet for a while, before Harry broke the silence and tension. "Dray, do you have something you want to ask me? You look kind of tense."

The blond nodded and worded carefully. "Okay, tell me what the hell was Weasel's problem and why he hit you? What happened so that he would betray and treat you like shit?"

Okay, maybe he didn't word his sentences that carefully. (A/N: Lol)

"Well…" Harry sighed. "It actually began at the beginning of sixth year. I'm not sure if you noticed but Ron was not always around us. Hermione and myself, I mean. He was usually goofing off with Seamus or snogging Brown in a dark corridor. Something like that. He thought that I had put him in too much danger when we went to save Sirius in our fifth year, and decided it was better if he had stayed away from me all together, and if Hermione wasn't going to go along with him, he'd abandon her too."

"But they volunteered!" Draco exclaimed. "They're just stupid, I guess."

Harry smiled weakly. "I guess…"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "That still doesn't explain why the rest of them hate you. They glared at you with a passion, from the way I saw it earlier."

Harry nodded. "Well, when Ron told Mrs. Weasley what happened, she bloody well freaked and wouldn't her family go anywhere near me, even the oldest like Bill and Charlie who can defend themselves if need be. But what she doesn't know is that Ginny and I are still friends. We secretly correspond under names Red and Spark." (A/N: Heh, original I know. LOL. Not. XD)

Draco looked shocked at the supposedly Golden Boy of Hogwarts. "Harry Potter, you little sneak!" he exclaimed, causing Harry to laugh. "That's so… well… Slytherin of you."

Harry smirked. "Well, no wonder the Hat wanted me there."

Draco gaped at him. "Really? Oh, it would have been so bloody hilarious to see the look on Weasley's face if you had been sorted into Slytherin! Even on Uncle Sev's-" when Harry looked like he was about to burst out laughing, Draco hurriedly said, "Yeah, I call him that, tell everyone-" he couldn't finish because Harry had outwardly burst out laughing.

A knock at the door was heard. "Come in?" Harry and Draco said in unison, though Harry was trying unsuccessfully to bite back giggles. Draco grinned. He hadn't seen Harry this happy since… well, ever.

Lily poked her head through the crack of the door. "Hello, boys. Everything going all right in here?" she asked.

"Um, fine, Mrs. Potter," Draco replied.

"Yeah, mum, we're fine," Harry stated. "The first one I'm telling is Sirius," he whispered to Draco, who snickered.

"Oh that's gonna be hilarious. I can't wait to see Sirius' face!"

Lily raised an eyebrow at the two boys who were supposedly in deep conversation. She had sensed for a while that something was happening between the two boys, and she wondered if it was something more than just friendship. Either way, she'd love her son no matter what. Speaking of which…

"Oh, and Harry, happy 17th birthday," Lily said. "I'm really sorry that I couldn't be there for your sweet 16. Or… any other birthday for that matter."

"Mum, you don't have to apologize," Harry said. "If anything, the old coot Dumbledore has to apologize for keeping my MOTHER a secret from me. Only four people know I HATE being left in the dark and lied to. They are Sirius, Remus, Hermione and Ginny. Well, and now you two. I think we can make this work, mum."

"You know what, Harry? I think we can too." Lily smiled at her son, her baby, with tears glittering in her eyes.

If anyone could see James Potter up in heaven, he'd be smiling at his wife, son, and possibly his son-in-law. At a future date, of course.

-------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------

Sirius walked into the kitchen to find Remus making toast. He walked quietly over to his lover and wrapped his arms around Remus' waist, causing the werewolf to nearly jump out of his skin. He moaned as Sirius placed tiny kisses on his neck.

"Sirius, you scared the hell out of me," Remus sighed, knowing it was Sirius because that was just the kind of thing that he did. For living, he might add.

The dog animagus grinned wildly. "Well, I succeeded at one thing today. Oh, it's Harry's 17th birthday and I'm planning him a surprise party. Obviously the Weasleys and most others will not be attending because of the fact that they betrayed him but…"

Remus nodded. "Point made. Well, let's get to it, shall we? Let's make it a surprise for Lily, too. Not tell her what we're doing."

Sirius nodded. "Always Moony who thinks up the good ideas."

Remus smiled and pressed his lips onto Sirius', for once not caring if they were interrupted.

About an hour later the other occupants of the house walked in. Harry, Draco, Lily and Severus in that order. (A/N: Just so you know, Dumbledore has NO idea that Lily revealed herself to her son, so its gonna be a shocker) Everyone sat in a seat at the rather large table. Sirius sat in the middle on the right, Remus on Sirius' right, and Harry next to Remus on his right. Lily sat next to Harry on his right and then Severus and finally Draco. Since Sirius and Remus all ready ate, a House Elf served them food. (A/N: Not Kreacher. I claim all rights to this House-Elf)

"Can Cally get anything else for guests?" the house elf asked.

"I think that will be enough, Cally," Remus replied and the House elf disapparated with a POP.

Everyone began eating in silence. Sirius and Remus sent looks to each other all the time and Sirius every once in a while turned his gaze to Harry, who was in deep conversation with Draco. Lily was surprisingly getting along with Snape very well and they were talking animatedly. Everyone was in deep conversation and then Hermione and Ginny walked into the kitchen, grinning at Harry.

"Hello, Harry!" Ginny squealed. Harry got up from his seat and gave her a big hug, which she fully returned. But then the Weasleys came in and Mrs. Weasley shrieked.

"Ginny Weasley, get away from him right this instant!"

"**NO**, Mum! I can take care of myself!" Ginny yelled. To prove it, she actually asked Harry and the others to make space so that she could sit beside Harry and Hermione on his other side. In other words, the Weasleys having to sit across from them.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley, you get away from that freak right now!" Mrs. Weasley screeched, and Harry winced. Draco noticed this and was about to yell at the idiodic woman, when it was too late. Someone else had taken his spotlight.

"How dare you call _my_ Harry that!" Lily yelled at Mrs. Weasley. "He's seventeen- he's seen more than you and your pathetic family- no offence, Ginny- put together! I suggest you think logically before you **DARE** insult my son. If James were here, you'd get a worse punishment than just yelling."

"I could fill in his place, Lily," Sirius growled through gritted teeth. "Nobody calls _my_ Harry a freak."

Ginny smiled at the others before glaring at her mother. "You don't know him, mum! He's not what you think- just **SHUT UP AND MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!**"

* * *

**A/N:**

I just finished watching Pirates of the Carribean for the first time in my life. I mean, I've seen the previews but they weren't all that good. But the movie was SO good! Orlando Bloom rocks! Lol. Elizabeth reminds me of Hermione.

**REVIEW! THANKIES! OH AND TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS ON MY POEM.**

**I HAVE A SITE. IF YOU'D LIKE TO VISIT IT, I'LL PUT THE LINK DOWN BELOW**. Please join it, Lol! If you like Anime and roleplaying, that is! It's been on for a year and we only have 50 members!

http / groups dot msn dot com / anime crave

**excluding the spaces, of course. and DO NOT Put WWW. in there or it won't work.**


	5. Harry's BDay Part 2

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews I keep recieving! I'm just listening to my new Ashlee Simpson's I am Me CD that I got today. The song is called 'Coming Back For More'. Bloody awesome, if you ask me. Well, keep on truckin' and I hope everything was explained! The summary will be remade seeing as Ginny AND Hermione are friends with Harry while Ron isn't.

* * *

**Betrayals and Secrets**

**Chapter Five**

**Harry's Birthday Part 2 (not sure how many parts of this there'll be)**

* * *

Mrs. Weasley looked at her daughter, shocked. She then glared. "Ginny, you've been brainwashed, can't you see that!"

Ginny scoffed. "Believe your own lies, why don't you? Can't you see that you're wrong?"

But by that time, Harry had all ready stalked off to his bedroom, Draco catching up to him. Lily still glared at Mrs. Weasley with hate. How dare she, anyone for that matter, say that about her baby- to her baby! He was right there and she said it aloud to him. She was fuming.

Severus placed a calming hand on her shoulder. "Come, Lily. We'll leave them….for now."

Lily nodded quietly and followed Serverus out of the room only to leave Sirius, Remus and Mrs. Weasley. Hermione and Ginny had had enough of this fighting and had long since gone out. Ginny had stormed off when she yelled at her mother, and Hermione had run out after her.

Sirius glared at the witch. "You dare say one word about Harry- my Harry- ever again, and I bloody swear- I'll- I'll-"

"**CHILDREN, WE'RE LEAVING! NOW**!" Mrs. Weasley screeched and the six redheads came rushing downstairs with their bags.

"Mum, isn't Ginny coming?" Bill asked.

"No, she's being disowned," Mrs. Weasley replied, causing Bill's eyes to widen. "Mum, how could you!"

"I'm sorry, dearie, but when you betray your family to resort to hanging out with- _Potter_- there's nothing more I can do," Mrs. Weasley replied.

"We're still here, you know," Sirius said through gritted teeth. Remus was tapping his foot on the floor in impatience. How dare she. That woman, make such insults towards Harry! On his birthday, as well!

"I didn't know you could sink so low, Mum," Bill stated. "If anyone wants me I'll be with Ginny. **AND** Harry," he continued, grinning at a shocked Mrs. Weasley before departing.

The angry redhead turned to face her other children. "Is anyone ELSE going to leave?"

It was all silent until the twins apparated and then Percy and Charlie and Ron were the only remaining ones.

"So, everyone thinks Potter is innocent, oh, good, then we could all just have a big party!" she spat. "Come, Charlie, Ron, Percy, your Dad will be waiting for us at home…"

The three disappeared with a POP. When they were gone the two remaining Marauders were fuming. But they were also glad that at least four Weasleys hadn't betrayed them. Remus guessed that the other three, the twins and Bill, had been just hiding their feelings from their mother- until now, that is.

"I wonder how Harry is doing," Sirius said. "That witch, saying such things- and on his birthday, too! If she were my mother I'd blast her to pieces!"

Remus smiled. "I'll go and check on Harry- I think Draco is with him."

* * *

Draco watched Harry as he silently looked out the window of their bedroom. It was their bedroom now because Harry had asked him to stay, and he could not say no to Harry, he had figured out before.

"Harry?" Draco asked worriedly. "Are you all right, love?"

Harry punched the wall, shuddering. "The only family I had…Ron…" he yelled out and began to cry, burying his face in his hands.

Draco scooted over to him and enveloped him in a hug. He rocked Harry back and forth until his crying turned into hiccups. "Oh, Har…I want to make Weasel pay so bad…"

There was a knock at the door and since Harry was still crying, Draco spoke. "Who is it?"

"Fred and George-"

"No dear brother I think you mean Gred and Forge."

Harry gave a shaky laugh and told Draco to let them enter. Harry wasn't sure where their loyalties lay, but maybe they had just been hiding their true ways?

The twins lost their mischievous glints in their eyes when they saw what they walked in on. "Harry, mate we're sorry-"

"Our little brother Ronnie can be such a prick-"

"But we want you to know that we-"

"Don't believe what he or-"

"Our blased parents say-"

"You gave us the money to open our shop-"

"We could never betray you-"

"You're the little brother-"

"We never had-"

"Who is much better than Ickle Ronniekins, I might add."

Harry smiled weakly from his position in Draco's arms, who was just staring wide eyed at the two. "Thank you."

"How the bloody hell did you get to talk like that?" Draco asked.

"You see-"

"It's complicated-"

"Dear Draco-"

"But we're twins, see?-"

"We've learned how to talk like this-"

"Since we were only three."

Harry laughed at the shocked look on Draco's face. "Thanks, guys."

"No problem, Harry-"

"Did you know-"

"That our dear older brother Bill-"

"Who is marrying the dear Fleur Delacour-"

"Who Mum hates with a passion-"

"Has yet to betray you either?"

"Really?" Harry asked the twins, and he was wondering why the twins and Bill hadn't said anything earlier.

Draco's eyes widened. "How the bloody hell did Fleur end up meeting Bill?"

"Ahh, you see dear Draco-"

"It's quite a long story, you see-"

"I think we'll wait for our brother-"

"To tell you himself."

Draco nodded and the twins sat on separate chairs in Harry's bedroom. Then the room was in total silence until another knock at the door was heard.

"Harry, dear, are you all right?" it was Lily's voice.

"Fine, mum," Harry replied, causing the twins eyes to widen. They had no idea that Lily was back.

"Draco are you in there?" Snape's voice came from the other side.

"Yes, I'm staying with him," Draco told him. "For good- he asked me to live with him."

Lily squealed in delight. "Well, Draco, dear, you can stay here as long you want."

"Thanks, Mrs. Potter."

"Please, dear, call me Lily."

* * *

**A/N:**

Oh my god did I have fun writing the twins scene or what? Lol. Well, I hope I didn't leave you at a cliffhanger. I didn't mean to, honestly.

Well, thanks for your compliments on my poem! They are much appreciated. Oh and if you do not like a whiny or whatever you call it Harry, then don't flame. Please leave.

But if you do, review! Hey I'm a poet and didn't know it. Lol.

Later days!


	6. Harry's BDay Part 3

A/N: The next chapter of Betrayals and Secrets is underway. I love writing this, and I especially look forward to the reviews I recieve, and so quickly do I recieve them. Well, enjoy, y'all! Some LE/SS action! 

WARNING: MAJOR SPOILER FROM BOOK FIVE, OotP. PLEASE READ THE BOOK BEFORE READING THIS CHAPTER! IF YOU HAVE ALL READY, THEN ENJOY. :D

* * *

**Betrayals and Secrets**

**Chapter Six**

**Harry's Birthday Part 3**

* * *

_There's one missing,  
Oh, I wish he were here.  
But sometimes you don't always get,  
What you wished for.  
At least now I know,  
He's watching over us.  
_-My own little creation (you can only assume who it's for)

* * *

Harry sat up in his bedroom, totally oblivious to what was being planned for today. Everybody seemed to be busy, and Lily and Draco were the only ones to say happy 18th birthday to him. Maybe they all forgot, he thought sadly.

Lily knocked on the door. "Harry, baby, can I come in?"

"Sure, mum," Harry replied.

She opened the door and walked in. She sat beside Harry on the bed, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "How would you like to go to Hogsmeade and we can pick out your birthday present, hmm?"

He grinned. "Really? But what about the others, are they coming?"

"Nope, it's just gonna be us two," Lily replied. "Is that all right?"

Harry nodded, but Lily could see the disappointment in her son's eyes.

------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------

When in Hogsmeade, the first stop they had made was to the Quidditch shop. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Just like your father," Lily told him. "and Sirius. It was always their first stop."

Harry grinned. "What about you?"

"Honeydukes, that was and is my favorite store in Hogsmeade," Lily replied. "Of course, The Three Broomsticks was my second."

Harry nodded, and turned to see the newest broom model. The SilverJet. Lily noticed this, and rolled her eyes.

"Harry, don't you all ready have a good broom? From Sirius, I think?" Lily asked.

"Yea, I just like staring," Harry replied, grinning. Lily laughed and shook her head.

"I swear that James would probably be possessing you- I didn't know you were THAT big of a fan."

Harry grinned. "Yup. I was made Seeker in my first year. But in my Fifth Year I was banned by Dolores Umbridge."

"What was she doing at school?" Lily asked.

"She was there for Ministry of Magic purposes, but...she had been made Headmistress and gave out all the rules. She shipped Dumbledore out of his own school," Harry replied.

"I didn't know that was even possible," Lily said.

Harry only grinned and moved onto the next shop, it was a bookstore. This, of course, was in Muggle London. Lily raised an eyebrow. "Tell me you read? Not just Quidditch books?"

"Yes, mum, I read," Harry laughed. Was he so much like James had been in the past?

He searched around. After about ten minutes of searching, he found one. The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring by J. R. R. Tolkien, and another one called The Travelling Vampire Show by Richard Laymon. He grinned and held them as he went to find his mother, whom he found looking at the Astrological section.

"Well, you're certainly not Hermione- she hates that stuff," Harry stated. "She cut Divination short in her third year, right when Ron and I began to take it."

"Really now?" Lily asked with a raised eyebrow. "Who would your Divination Professor be?"

"Trelawney," Harry replied.

Lily nodded. "Fake."

"She gave a real prediction, though," Harry said. "It was in my third year- and I swear she was NOT faking it."

Unfortunately, their conversation was interrupted by a yell. Both of them looked over to see the Dursleys. All three of them were looking quite shocked, especially to see Lily. It was only Petunia who knew that Lily was even alive, but it was still shocking to find her out and about with her son- she told herself it was all just an illusion. See, they're 100 percent muggle.

"What do you want?" Harry growled.

"That's no way to speak to your elders, freak," Vernon glared.

Harry glared back with such intensity that it made even Vernon Dursley step back. Lily took her son's books and payed for them. Luckily the cashier of the store was near where the others were so that she could keep an eye on her son. When she was done, they apparated back to Grimmauld Place, after being safely assured that they were not seen, of course.

-----------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------

Lily and Harry apparated into Grimmauld Place and Harry went upstairs to put his books in his room and then come back downstairs. Lily found Severus at the entrance to the kitchen when she came back. He was looking rather anxious about something. He turned when he heard Lily and walked over to her.

"How was your day so far?" he asked her.

"It -was- fabulous, that is until we ran into a certain family of three," Lily replied.

"Your sister, her dork of a husband and whale of a son?" Severus asked.

Lily laughed. "That's one way of putting it. Severus, they insulted my son. In front of me- in front of him! I can't take it anymore! I just wish James hadn't have died or we might have been able to save Harry from the horrid life he had to live at that place! But Dumbledore of course, no, he wouldn't even let me SEE my son! I could've sneaked a look at him without getting caught, or has he forgotten that I was friends with Sirius Black and wife of James Potter? I could've- I could've… done something…" her shoulders were shaking, and even though Severus couldn't see it, he knew she was crying. He gathered her up in his arms and let her cry on his chest, running a hand through her long, red hair. This was the woman he loved, the one that Potter stole from him. They should have been together from the beginning, but if they had… Harry would have never existed. It wasn't that he didn't like Potter, he tried to, but the fact that he looked so much like his father made him almost hate the boy with a passion. But if he could so much as try to have a decent conversation, maybe there was a chance for him and Lil-

He thoughts were cut off, however. It seemed Lily might have been thinking the same thing- about them having a chance- because she had just placed her lips onto his. Severus sighed and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

When they broke apart, he used his hand to wipe away her tears. But when he was finished, their 'alone' time was interrupted by a yell of, "Happy Birthday, Harry!"

Lily laughed shakily as Severus huffed. He offered her a hand, which she gladly took, and they opened the door to the living room, walking in to find Harry opening his presents, Hermione on his right side, Draco behind him and Ginny to his left.

"There's only one person missing," Lily sighed, turning to her left to see a picture of James and Sirius on the wall. James was grinning, waving at them while Sirius just stood there, watching.

"At least you know he's really always here, Lily," Severus said.

"I know…thank you, Severus," Lily smiled.

* * *

A/N: The Travelling Vampire Show is my all time favorite book. I thought it was going to be crappy because of the title, but when I started I could barely put it down. I finished it in like a week maybe, and it was as thick as the Harry Potter books. It even tops them, in my opinion, although they are still on my list as favorites. Lol. Well, thanks to all my reviewers! I cannot believe I went from 24 to 33! WOW! Well, I hope you all liked this chapter.

**Oh and for questions and answers, somebody asked me what the betrayal was. So I decided to answer. The betrayal is that it seems Ron became a totally different person after Harry's fifth year when they went to rescue Sirius and even though they went willingly as Draco stated earlier, he still betrayed Harry. Then he told his family and they never wanted to go near Harry again, with the exception of the twins, Ginny and Bill, of course. Then the news was spread like wildfire. The other betrayals are that Dumbledore kept Lily a secret from Harry and the rest, and wouldn't even let her see her son. Another betrayal made by Dumbledore was that he never let Harry leave the Dursleys and he knew how awful they were, hence why Ron and the twins saved him in second year.**

**So the title kind of fits. Its all about betrayal, but the MAJOR secret Dumbledore kept from Harry, Sirius and Remus. Lily. He didn't even let them know she was alive. Now we all know it was because Voldemort may find them, but still... they could defend therselves!**

Well, please review! Thankies!


	7. Dumbledore's Visit

**A/N:** 40 reviews, thank you so much! I was completely blown away! The Map Never Lies didn't even do THIS good with reviews per chapter. Thank you **SO** much! 40 reviews in total, I can't express my thanks enough! **ARIGATOU! ARIGATOU! ARIGATOU!**

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** There was a minor mistake in chapter 4, where Lily said "Happy 17th birthday", he's supposed to be 18. I'll fix that up sometime. Just so people won't be confused. Lol. Also there was some mistake in chapter two in the first paragraph where it says Draco was sixteen, he's 17. Sorry about that. I will fix the errors A.S.A.P. Otherwise, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I realized that I never really put this on, so here we go. Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling and the only thing I would be able to claim as my own would be unfamiliar characters, the plot and story. Do not sue for I can pay you nothing in return…

* * *

**Betrayals and Secrets**

**Chapter 7**

**Dumbledore's Visit**

* * *

Dumbledore apparated into Grimmauld Place. Looking around, he saw that nobody was in the kitchen at the current time, so he made his way to the living room. He heard voices. One was Harry's, he knew for sure. But, the boy was still at the Dursleys, how could he be here now? Perhaps Sirius went to rescue Harry?

"Come on, Pronglet." Okay, that was **NOT** Sirius' voice, nor Remus'. It sounded like…

_Lily._

He knocked on the door. When it was opened, Harry and Draco stood on the other side. Draco had Harry's hand, which was oddly peculiar to the Headmaster. The blond had never displayed any kind of kindess or sympathy for the Boy Who Lived in all their years at Hogwarts.

What on Earth changed?

"Headmaster," Harry said through gritted teeth. Was he trying to hold back anger? the Headmaster thought.

It also appeared that Sirius and Remus were glaring at him as well. But what shocked him the most was to see Lily Potter there in the living room, standing beside Serverus, who was glaring at Dumbledore with so much hate that even Voldemort himself, would take a few steps back. But Dumbledore didn't, he was confused as to what was going on.

"Lily, what are you doing here, I told you 17 years ago that I forbid you to see your son," Dumbledore stated upon greeting.

Harry was growling madly. Even Sirius' hand on his shoulder was of no help. "How. Dare. You. Headmaster. Keep this a secret from me! My mother! You must know by now that this is unforgivable! **UNFORGIVABLE**!"

With that, he stalked out of the room, his arms crossed, and Draco running after him not too close behind.

A few vases exploded before Harry made his way out, causing the others to almost jump out of their skin.

* * *

Harry collapsed onto the bed, sighing. What the Headmaster did… it angered him so much that if he were Voldemort Harry would have killed him all ready, not even caring if it landed him in Azkaban. She was his mother, and Dumbledore kept it a secret from him! HOW…DARE…HE, were the only words going through Harry's head.

"Harry?" Draco asked upon coming into the room.

Noticing Harry on the bed, he thought he was asleep and was about to shut the door, when he heard. "Draco," though it was muffled by the pillows and it sounded like he was crying. "Hey," Draco walked over and sat on the bed, bringing Harry into a tight embrace. Harry leaned his head on Draco's shoulder.

"I can't…believe it," Harry said, his face burried in Draco's shoulder. "I can't... Dumbledore… he... kept my **MOTHER**... my mother a secret… from me… and everyone… else..."

Draco sighed and just held him. It helped him when

Harry did it with him. He never talked much, just let

Draco get it all out. Maybe it would help Harry, too.

"Har?" Draco whispered, but Harry didn't answer.

Looking down, he saw that Harry was sleeping. Sighing and smiling, he lay Harry gently on the bed, and brought the covers up to his neck, before kissing him gently on the forehead. He got up and walked out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him so as not to wake him up.

"How's Harry?" Draco jumped to see Remus looking at him worriedly.

"He's sleeping," he replied. "I just let him pour everything out- I didn't want him to keep everything bottled in."

Remus nodded. "Good, it's not well to have him bottle feelings and emotions up like that," he stated and Draco agreed completely, even though he was technically a hypocrite because he had done so in school. But now they were 18, well in Harry's case he was 18 and Draco was turning 18 in two days. August 2.

Before Draco got the chance to go downstairs, however,

Remus began talking again. "Draco, you've been wonderful for him the last few days- thank you………"

He nodded, not really knowing what to say. His eyes widening though when he heard moaning coming from inside the room. He opened the door and ran over just as Remus left.

Harry was tossing and turning in bed, clearly having another nightmare. Draco put a hand on his forehead and his eyes widened. He was burning up.

"Oh…Harry. You're burning up, love," Draco said to himself. He ran to the washroom and got a cool, wet cloth and went back to the room, putting it on Harry's head, wiping it gently. Harry sighed and sunk deeper into the sheets of the bed. Draco left the cloth on his face before getting in bed beside him, wrapping his arms around him. Pulling him close, he whispered. "Don't worry, I'm here. There's no need to be scared…imagine Dumbledore in a … oh wait, that is scary… okay, imagine Ron in a tutu. Now THAT makes me laugh."

Draco did in fact notice a small smile on Harry's face before he closed his eyes as well.

* * *

In the living room, however, it was very tense. Remus, Sirius, Lily and Severus stood facing Dumbledore. The Headmaster was no longer confused as to why they were shoving hateful looks in his direction, or why Harry bellowed at him about him keeping his mother a secret.

When Professor McGonagall apparated into the room, she seemed to notice the tension, but turned to

Dumbledore. "Where is Harry, Albus?" she asked. "I have to ask him something of great importance."

"I believe he is up in his room with Mr. Malfoy,"

Dumbledore replied. McGonagall raised an eyebrow. "Mr. Malfoy? Surely you mean—the Weasleys betrayed Harry, didn't they?"

Dumbledore nodded. "With the exception of Bill, Fred & George, and Ginny. Hermione of course is still best friends with Harry and they have formed a friendship with Mr. Malfoy," the Headmaster answered. She nodded in understanding, having known about the betrayal of the Weasley family, and walked upstairs to Harry's room.

Lily raised an eyebrow. "She didn't find it shocking that I was here. Alive, I mean."

"She was informed earlier, I believe," Dumbledore stated. "I wonder what she has to ask—" remembering the question that Minerva was going to ask Harry, he smiled. "He'll definitely accept."

The others looked at him in confusion. "Accept what?"

Sirius asked. "What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"Well, Minerva was going to ask—not on my part, of course, of her own will—Harry to be the next Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He just turned 18, I believe, and he excelled in the class, so he's more than qualified to teach," Dumbledore replied. "If he accepts, that is."

Their eyes widened. "First Remus teaching, now Harry?

The world has gone topsy turvy," Sirius said. Remus rolled his eyes.

"Come now, its not that bad, Si," Remus stated.

"Besides, think of it—Professor Potter."

Sirius smirked. "It does have a ring to it. Wonder what Prongs would think?"

"Probably would be appalled—in a way—he always thought of Harry growing up to be a Quidditch star," Remus said.

"Well, he could do both—he does seem to be able to make time for everything," Sirius stated.

"That is true," Remus chuckled. He looked towards Lily and Severus. "You two haven't said much—what do you think?" he asked.

"I think it's a wonderful idea," Lily replied. "He's a bit young, but I think it would be wonderful."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "You're asking my opinion? On Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers?"

Remus chuckled. "All right, maybe not."

Sirius laughed. "I wonder if Harry will accept?"

* * *

Harry gaped at Professor McGonagall's retreating figure. She had just asked him to take the Defense Against the Dark Arts teaching job, and he had accepted without argument, but it was still shocking that he was actually going to teach.

"Well, look who's Teacher's Pet," Draco purred, playing with a strand of Harry's hair.

Harry laughed. "Draco…what are you going to be doing? Stay here while I'm at Hogwarts?"

"I could go and watch you—if you don't mind, that is," Draco replied.

"I think that would be fine, and besides," Harry said suggestively. "My dorm's big enough for two."

"What would you be trying to tell me, Potter?" Draco raised an eyebrow. "Just inviting me in? Not a care in the world?"

"I think you know the answer to that," Harry replied, not even getting to finish his sentence as Draco captured his lips in a kiss, unable to hold onto temptations any longer.

* * *

A/N: Sex scene will be on livejournal because I don't want to risk my ass. Either that or freewebs, I have yet to decide. Maybe even MSN Groups, if they allow that sort of thing. Or you can email me if you wish to have it.

* * *

When Harry had fallen asleep from the event, Draco smiled and got in bed next to him. He took off the silence charms but kept the lock on the door. He wrapped his arms around Harry and held him close.

"My Harry."

* * *

A/N: Longest thing I have ever written. MSN Groups is the easiest site for me to work with so I think that is where I will be putting the NC-17 stuff. Sex. Lol. Well, I'm not sure what the group will be called, but if you want to review, there will be a guestbook but you have to tell me the story your reviewing, the chapter and which scene (if there is more than one, you can say the first, or second one for example). It will definitely be on my profile, and I will post all chapters of my fics there, I think. Well, the ones I'm working on. I will post the directions on the welcome page so ppl won't get confused.

Thanks to all that reviewed!


	8. Problems

**A/N: **Just getting a chapter ready. All mistakes hopefully fixed soon. Enjoy! Oh, and I also posted another chapter of Breathe No More. Sorry it's so short. But hey, enjoy this chapter of Betrayals and Secrets! Chapter Eight:D I hope y'all enjoy, oh and here's my site where you can catch the sex scene for the last chapter.

H t t p / g r o u p s . m s n . c o m / - H a r r y P o t t e r Y a o I W o r l d – (exclude the spaced and the two hyphens are essential for the link to work. Well, buh-bye for now!

**PAIRINGS HAVE CHANGED DUE TO CHANGES IN THE STORY**:

HP/DM, LE/SS, RL/SB, HG/VK, GW/CC, BW/FD, RW/CW, PC/PW, FW/GW (Harry/Draco, Lily/Serverus, Remus/Sirius, Hermione/Viktor, Ginny/Cho, Bill/Fleur, Ron/Charlie, Penelope/Percy, Fred/George, implied Lily/James)

_**I TRIED TO GIVE EVERYONE A PARTNER AND EVERYONE WILL HAVE ALL READY GOTTEN TOGETHER— WITH THE EXCEPTION OF LILY AND SERVERUS.**_

_Warnings: MPREG. READ OTHER WARNINGS IN CHAPTER ONE._

Betrayals and Secrets

Chapter 8

Problems 

When Harry woke up the next morning, he felt oddly warm and comforted. He was in someone's arms. His eyes widened for a second and was just about to bolt out of bed, when a strong pair of hands pulled him right back down, causing him to squeak.

"Hey, no need to be scared," Draco whispered. Harry sighed and relaxed instantly. "You're safe here."

"Thanks, Dray," Harry smiled. "I'm gonna go take a shower."

"Does it hold two?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know," Harry smirked.

"Let's find out, shall we?"

Sirius and Remus were the only ones awake of the adults. Lily and Severus were still asleep and Remus was making breakfast.

"I wonder if the boys are up yet?" Sirius asked, his eyes looking at the stairs.

"I'm sure they had a tiring night last night," Remus said, but when he heard the shower running and laughter, he shook his head.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"You know what Malfoy and Harry are doing in the shower, don't you?" Remus asked, raising an eyebrow. "What we do every morning?"

"Ew, Remus! I do **NOT** want to think about **MY** godson doing that," Sirius said, covering his ears. Remus chuckled and shook his head.

"Morning," They turned to see Bill and Ginny.

"Good morning, you two, where are the twins?" Remus asked.

"You know— sleeping, they like to sleep in really late during summer," Ginny replied, grinning. "It's in their— and Ron's— nature."

Bill looked at his sister worriedly, wondering if she was all right. Being disowned from the family they thought loved them forever, was hard and was going to take sometime getting adjusted into living at Grimmauld Place, but Bill was sure to help her through it. After all, they had no parents— at least, not anymore. Not after what they did— no, said, to Harry.

They nodded. The shower ran for at least ten minutes. Remus kept chuckling at the disgusted look on Sirius' face, though he wasn't the only one that looked disgusted. Lily and Serverus were trying not to think of it. When the shower finally stopped, it turned back to normal in the room. After a few minutes, both Harry and Draco came downstairs and sat at the table quietly.

"Well, what are you boys doing today?" Lily asked.

"I'm going to see Professor McGonagall about that teaching job," Harry replied. "I'm also going to a meeting with Viktor Krum."

Sirius spit out his juice. "Did you just say Viktor Krum?" he asked.

"Yeah, we've been corresponding for quite a while now," Harry replied. "He saw my last few matches when I was at my last year at Hogwarts and he wanted to ask me something."

Sirius only nodded, still quite a bit shocked.

"Then _I'm_ taking Harry out for dinner," Draco smirked. Harry only blushed. Draco had asked him that while they were in the shower.

"Well, you two have fun," Lily said. "Sirius, Remus and I are going to see Cornelius Fudge so that he will say that I'm back— unlike he did with Voldemort," Draco and Serverus flinched.

Just then, Hermione bolted into the room and hugged Harry. "Good morning, Harry," she greeted. "How are you all today?"

"Well, Hermione, you seem rather cheerful today," Harry smirked, returning the hug. "Did something happen?"

The girl squealed and Harry chuckled. She whispered something in his ear. Harry's eyes widened and smirked. "Oh, Hermione, I'm so happy for you— but you must know if he does anything to hurt you in any possible way, I will hurt him."

Hermione laughed. "I know you would never fail to… hurt him in every possible way for, what is it? Breaking my heart," she hugged him.

"So when did he tell you?" Harry asked. "Or rather…ask you?"

"Just yesterday on our date," Hermione replied. "Oh, Harry, I'm so happy you accepted— know wonder why you're my best friend!"

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Come on, Hermione, stop keeping us in the dark!" Sirius whined.

Harry and Hermione laughed. "You know, you remind me a lot of Ron, Sirius," Hermione stated. "Well, all he did was whine."

Remus laughed at Sirius' shocked face. "Oh, and he piled tons of food on his plate at every meal," Harry added. "He isn't fat yet you…"

"Oh, don't you dare say it, Harry Potter!" Sirius yelled, causing everyone to laugh. "I will get you!" with that, he began chasing Harry around the room, both laughing their heads off.

"Ah! Sirius, stop!" Harry laughed as he ran out of the room. Draco watched them happily, well, he was happy that Harry was actually smiling and laughing; he'd be ecstatic if he could get Harry to do that.

Harry suddenly felt really dizzy, and he was collapsing to the floor just outside the kitchen. Sirius caught him just in time. "Harry, are you all right?" he asked worriedly, putting a hand to his forehead in concern.

"I'm— I'm really dizzy," Harry moaned. "I…feel tired…"

"Come on, I'll carry you over to the couch and then I'll call Madam Pomfrey," Sirius stated. "This came on so suddenly— you seemed fine earlier."

"And I was," Harry replied tiredly. "I don't know what brought…woah."

"What is it?" Sirius asked worriedly.

"I feel…weird," Harry replied.

"I'll go and—"

"Sirius, what's—" Lily came into the room and stopped when she saw Harry lying on the couch and holding his head. "Harry, are you ok?"

"He's sick, I'm going to floo Madam Pomfrey," Sirius said and hurried out of the room. Minutes later Draco came in and instantly ran over to Harry, looking worried. "What's wrong? What happened?"

Harry smiled weakly. "I just…feel… weird. I can't explain it, Dray— maybe Madam Pomfrey can."

Then Sirius came in with the medi-witch, who walked over to Harry. She took out her wand and told Harry to lie flat on his back. Draco held his hand tightly against his lips. Poppy placed her wand over Harry's stomach and it glowed a light pink, and she smiled happily. "Well, Mr. Potter, congratulations."

Lily's eyes bulged out of her head. She squealed. "Oh, my god!"

Harry looked at her and Poppy in confusion. "Would somebody please tell me what the bloody hell is going on here?"

Draco was just as confused. "Yeah, same here."

"Well, Mr. Potter, I'm happy to say that you are pregnant," Poppy replied, smiling. Sirius gaped at them all, and Draco was shocked out of his mind. Harry was mentally jumping for joy. There was a child growing inside of him, one he would care for as long as he lived, and he all ready knew who the father was.

Draco grinned and instantly hugged Harry extremely hard. "Oh my god," he smiled. "We're going to be a—"

"I'M GOING TO BE A GRANDMOTHER!" Lily squealed and bounced out of the room. Sirius laughed and walked out after her.r

Snape then walked in the room. "What's gotten everyone so lovey dov- Poppy, what are you doing here?"

"You've missed out on a lot, dear Serverus," Poppy replied, smiling. "It seems that Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy are going to be fathers."

Snape's eyes widened. "What? Who's carrying—" his eyes drifted towards Harry who was lying on the couch. Draco sat beside him and they were staring at his stomach with both hands placed on it. "I see."

Poppy nodded. "Well, I best be off, Harry, I'll come and see you twice a week for checkups on the baby. Would you like to know the sex of the baby at a later date or would you rather wait until the baby is born?"

"Um…we'll see when the time comes," Harry replied. She nodded and disapparated.

Later on, Hermione, Ginny, Bill, and the twins came into the living room, followed by another handsome looking man. Sirius' eyes bulged out of his head, along with Draco's, at the site of Viktor Krum in the living room. Hermione gasped at the site of Harry lying on the couch and instantly ran over. "What's wrong, Harry, are you all right?" she asked worriedly.

He whispered in her ear, and her eyes widened. She squealed. "Oh, Harry! I'm so happy, for both of you!" she smiled wildly at Draco, who grinned.

"Hermione, dear, your parents are here," Lily came back into the room. She was still excited at the fact that she was going to be a grandmother sometime next year. The thought was so happy…and … she couldn't place the words to it.

She nodded and walked out of the room with Viktor by her side.

Draco looked at Harry and smiled happily. "Maybe you should go to bed for a while, I highly doubt that the couch is comfortable for you," with that, he took Harry into his arms. He shrieked and wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck to keep him from laughing. Lily and Sirius chuckled before walking out of the room. They found Remus in the kitchen. Man, did he miss out or what?

Lily was running around the kitchen, extremely happy about this new development. Remus raised an eyebrow at her happiness…well, he knew it was good for her to be happy, this was highly unusual for her just to be bouncing around the room without a care in the world. "Lily, what's…going on?" Remus asked.

"I'm going to be a grandmother!" Lily squealed. She hugged the life out of Sirius before bouncing into room after room. Sirius chuckled at the shocked look on his lover's face.

"Well, love, I'm going to have a grand God Kid," Sirius grinned, wrapping his arms around Remus, who leaned into Sirius' chest. "Well, then who's carrying—" Remus gasped. "It's Harry, isn't it? Harry is carrying the baby?"

Sirius nodded vigorously. "It's so exciting— and good to see Lily so excited. I haven't ever seen her this excited since she and James got married."

Remus smiled sadly. "That was a good day— and she was all ready pregnant with little Harry."

"Who is not little anymore, Remus— and is pregnant with Draco's child," Sirius replied.

Remus nodded. "Well, this will be an exciting nine months."

Inside Harry's room, Draco watched Harry sleep soundly. He vowed to protect Harry for as long as he lived.

He kissed Harry's lips gently so as not to wake him up. He took one of Harry's hands and held it to his lips gently and kissed it, holding onto it. He looked at his love, suddenly coming down with a protective instinct.

He'd protect his love, his soul mate, and his child with all costs. Harry had a small smile on his face while he slept, but that was soon taking away by nightmares.

Harry started screaming about half-an-hour after he went to sleep. Draco was startled out of his thoughts, by the screaming and bolted out of the chair quickly, causing the chair to go down.

"Harry, wake up, please!" Draco cried desperately. He wrapped his arms around Harry and rested his head on her chest. "Harry, please wake up. qPlease, I can't stand to see you like—"

Just then, Harry let out a bloodcurdling scream that alerted everyone in the house. Draco began crying and held Harry tightly. "Wake up, wake up," he kept trying, but nothing was waking Harry up. He even conjured up a bucket of water and let it fall on his lover, knowing that it would possibly earn him a world of pain, but if to get him to wake up, he'd try anything. "Harry…Harry…"

"No, please!" Harry cried. "Don't…Cedric…kill."

Draco raised an eyebrow. He was dreaming about the night Cedric died. He had been tortured by the Dark Lord, far beyond anything else he had ever felt.

Lily, Sirius, Remus and Hermione came running into the room. Lily's eyes widened at the site with tears in her eyes. "Wake up…" Draco whispered, his voice breaking. "Please…"

"Draco?" Remus asked quietly. Draco looked up from Harry and looked at his ex-Professor.

"Here, let me," Lily stated, walking over to Harry and Draco. She gently took Harry from Draco and sat on the bed with Harry in her arms. "Shush," Lily hummed. Eventually Harry stopped screaming and relaxed into his mother's arms. A small smile appeared on his face as he lay his head on his mother's shoulder.

Draco looked at her oddly. "How? I couldn't even get him to wake up when I made a bucket of water fall on him."

"I think it's a trick of the Mother," Lily replied, smiling fondly at her son while stroking his hair lovingly. "I could always get him to calm down doing this while he was a baby— I thought it would work now."

Draco nodded and looked relieved. "Thank you— I was so worried."

"No need to be now," Lily said, rocking Harry back and forth. "He'll surely sleep soundly after this, he always did when he was young… James tried to do this once and he failed miserably…in fact…" her eyes held a mischievous twinkle and Sirius shuddered. It was almost as bright as the Headmaster's. "I secretly used a video camera while he was trying to use my method of calming Harry. It was sort of a blackmail incase he did something stupid."

Sirius grinned. "Well, let's watch the video when Harry wakes up— I'm sure he'll never miss the chance to get to see the Great Prongs make fun of himself."

Lily smiled. "Well, I think he's safe now," she said. She gave Harry a gentle kiss on the forehead before placing him back on the bed. She pulled the sheets up to his neck before leaving the room with a sad smile on her face. Remus and Sirius followed her, concerned.

Lily thought she'd never tuck her son in bed again.

Severus saw Lily coming back down to her bedroom, and walked in the hall way and brought her into a hug. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I'd never thought— I'd never thought I'd tuck my son, my baby in bed again," Lily replied. Severus hugged her tight and lightly kissed her on the forehead. She sighed and leaned in his chest. "Thanks."

"What?" he asked.

"You always make me feel better," Lily whispered, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tightly. "I always loved that about you."

Severus sighed and held her tightly. "I think we should take this into the bedroom, Lily."

Lily looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What are you suggesting, dear Serverus?"

"Well, Lily, m' dear, why don't you go in and find out?" he asked suggestively.

Lily giggled and yelped as Severus picked her up bridal style and carried her into the room, locking the door and placing a powerful charm and silencing spell on the room and door before continuing their 'adventure'.

Sirius and Remus had seen Lily with Severus, and Remus shook his head sadly at the two's antics. She probably had lots of time to grieve about James' death, but they weren't sure if she got over it or not… but then, if she was with Serverus, would she be? Of course, they knew that nobody could really get over the death of someone they loved— especially if they were married, had a breakup or something similar to that, but…

Remus sighed happily and wrapped his arms around Sirius, who raised an eyebrow at his lover's antics. "What got you like this all of a sudden?"

"Just that everyone is so happy and so— in love, it just made me think about us, and how we never had… a shower in forever?"

"Are you suggesting one, my dear Remus?" Sirius asked with a suggestive smirk.

"Maybe, maybe, my dear friend," Remus chuckled. "Come, let's go."

Sirius followed him eagerly into the bathroom, locking the door behind them and instantly leaping on Remus just as soon as they got undressed and got in the shower. The water wasn't even on before he exploded and his lips met with Remus'. The water automatically turned on and Remus almost yelled, gripping hold of Sirius tightly. "C-cold," Remus shivered. Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus tightly and turned up the temperature on the water.

"Better?" Sirius whispered. Remus nodded and relaxed slowly.

"Mhm," Remus sighed heavily. "Thanks."

"Anything for my dear Remus."

"Do you think that Prongs would have accepted … us?" Remus asked after a while.

"I should think so, and if not, we have Harry and Lily on our side if he ever wants to haunt us."

Remus chuckled and kissed him fiercely.

They lie in bed without a care, his arms wrapped around her naked chest.

"Herm-own-inny, I love you," he whispered, trailing kisses along her neck.

"I love you… too… Viktor," Hermione replied breathlessly. She just had to admit it. That was the best sex ever.

Draco carefully wrapped his arm around Harry, bringing him in closer and protectively guarding him from all harm.

"I will protect you forever and for always, my love," Draco stated firmly.

A/N: There is no sex scene provided for Hermione and Viktor, but I could make one if you wanted. But it will be on my site. The link is above, just be sure to include the two hyphens and exclude ALL spaced in the link or it won't work. Okay? Okay. Lol. Well, thanks for all of the reviews. I was waiting for fifty, but hey. I decided 49 was good enough. Think we can make it to 60 by next weekend? My other site Anime Crave has 53 members. Even though that has NOTHING to do with this, lol. Well, bye for now!

LATER DAYS!

SorceressOfTheMoon


	9. Rita Skeeter's Scoop

**A/N:** Thanks for all of your lovely reviews. I'm so happy, thank you very much. Oh, and as for all of the people asking about the male pregnancy thing, it's possible in fiction only. There are many ways, like Potions, and male parts changing into female parts when it's time to deliver the baby. I hope you guys understand, but, if not, please don't keep asking me how males can get pregnant; I don't know everything. **Betrayals and Secrets**

**Chapter Nine**

**Rita Skeeter's Plan**

The next day, Hedwig came in with the newest edition of the Daily Prophet. Harry, Hermione and Draco were sitting in the living room when she came flying over to Harry.

"Hey there, girl," Harry greeted to the snowy Owl. She hooted in reply and he took the _Daily Prophet_ and scanned over it. His eyes instantly widened and put his mask went back on.

"What is it, Harry?" Draco asked. Harry shook his head wildly. Draco sighed and snatched the paper from Harry's grasp. His eyes widened and let Hermione read it as while.

_**HARRY POTTER BOY-WHO-LIVED or BOY-WHO'S-GONE-DARK?**_

It seems as though Harry James Potter, the only known person who survived The Dark Lord's Killing Curse, and is now nicknamed 'The Chosen One', joined the Dark Lord's ranks. Even though that You-Know-Who is destroyed, the death eaters have yet to stop their killings of innocents. But our once Savior of the Light has betrayed us all. Everyone wants to send him to Azkaban for the most horrible crimes he has committed. If anyone wants him to go to the wizard prison then they can inform Minister Cornelius Fudge, or myself, and I will inform him as soon as possible. Thank you for letting me take the time to tell you what a devious demon Harry James Potter truly is. He is not our savior. He is not the Chosen One. He is far from it. In fact, I would have to say he is worse than the Dark Lord and Death Eaters put together. Rita Skeeter Harry bolted from the room. Hermione was growling. "That…bitch." Draco's eyes widened. "Herm, I have never heard you of all people curse before." "I **HATE** Skeeter, Dray, she **ALWAYS** made up stories about Harry and I being together – and she made everyone believe he was twelve when he was in the Tri-Wizard tournament. Now she has the gull to do this – I can't believe she **AND** the – well, it's not that hard to believe – want to put him in Azkaban! He's done nobody harm, she's just making the stories up! Ugh! I can't **STAND** her!" Draco nodded silently. "I know…I'm gonna go see how Harry is doing. After learning this, not well I presume." Hermione nodded and watch Draco leave the room. She sighed and hid the paper as Sirius and Lily came in. Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Did I see Harry run out? What happened?" She played with her hands, trying to make them believe she had not heard Sirius at all. Lily raised an eyebrow. "Come, Mione dear, I know you're hiding something. Let me see." Hermione, with closed eyes, handed her the paper and instantly began sobbing. Sirius sat on the left hand side of the couch she was on and placed a hand on her shoulder, just as Lily shrieked. "**THEY CAN'T DO THAT**!" she yelled. She passed the paper to Sirius, whose eyes scanned over it. He paled drastically. "No…" he was about to get up to go and see Harry, but Hermione stopped him. 

"Draco's with Harry, and I think that's what's best for him at the moment," Hermione stated. Sirius sighed in defeat and sat back down on the couch as Remus cam in and saw the trio on the couch gazing sadly at the ceiling. Hermione had tears in her eyes and Sirius wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close.

"What did I miss?"

"A lot, my love, a lot."

Harry cried into his pillow. He didn't want to go to Azkaban prison. No. He couldn't. He didn't set up those attacks – Skeeter made the whole bloody thing up!

Crying loudly, he didn't hear Draco entering the room. The blond looked at him sadly before walking over quietly and picking him up and resting him in his lap. He let Harry cry on his shoulder.

"Harry…shush," Harry continued to sob. "I don't wanna go to Azkaban, Draco- I don't…I can't…I don't think I could … survive."

"Harry, you will **NOT** go to Azkaban!" Draco exclaimed. "I won't let them take you away. And you know what? Neither will your mother, Sirius, Remus, Uncle Sev, Hermione, I'm not sure about Krum, but –"

Harry chuckled and relaxed in Draco's arms. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"You always seem to cheer me up…oh…oh…"

"What is it?"

In seconds, Harry bolted for the bathroom. Draco ran quickly after him and found his lover on the floor. He was throwing up.

"Harry!" he cried and ran over. He lifted his hair so he wouldn't get any on it and rubbed his back gently.

"Damn morning sickness," Harry coughed. Draco took a piece of toilet paper and wiped his mouth gently. Then he used his wand so that Harry would have better breath. Harry lay his head against Draco's shoulder and sighed.

"Are you all right?" Draco asked worriedly.

"There are only three miracles this year," Harry stated causing Draco to raise an eyebrow. "You and me, my mother, and our baby," he said, rubbing his stomach.

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and held on tightly. "Mm…I'm glad we got together too, Harry. If we hadn't, then we wouldn't have our precious child growing inside you."

He smiled and kissed Draco before walking out of the bathroom and back to his bedroom, with the blond following closely behind. A wave of dizziness hit him, but Draco caught him before he fell to the ground and risk hurting the baby at such an early stage.

"Oh gods, are you all right?" Draco asked, his heart beating so loud he thought that China could hear it. "You scared me half to death."

Harry chuckled weakly. "I'm fine, Dray, no need to worry – it's just something that comes along with pregnancy. That's all."

The blond nodded, sighing. "Well, I hope it doesn't scare me like that again."

"You might get a lot of shocks during the next nine months," Harry said, smirking at Draco's wide eyes.

After a while, it was all silence. When Draco looked at Harry again, he was asleep. He sighed and kissed him on the forehead before walking out of the room.

Remus' eyes widened. "No, they can't do this."

Sirius sighed. "I'm afraid they can, Moony. But we're trying hard. Snape went to Dumbledore to get things hopefully straightened out with both Skeeter and Fudge – though I don't know how much good it'll do. They both hate Harry with a passion – I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't throw him to Azkaban right on the spot. He doesn't deserve to go there, Moony. I don't want him to suffer through what I did…"

Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius and hugged him tightly. "We'll all make sure he won't – what with him being pregnant, we'll never let them take him."

A few minutes later, Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic came over. Dumbledore came right after, with a sad look on his face. Sirius held his breath, and Remus held his hand tightly, slightly nervous himself.

"Where is the boy, Albus?" Fudge growled. "I will not waste my time here when I can put that boy in Azkaban where he belongs!"

Sirius growled, causing the Minister to jump out of his skin. "Black, you have complaints, I'm assuming?"

"Damn right I do, Minister," Sirius growled. "You know yourself that Harry doesn't even belong in Azkaban - you're just buying into Rita Skeeter's lies!"

Fudge smirked. "You know for a fact you're lying, Black. Now, where is the boy?"

Draco came down into the kitchen to get some water for himself and Harry, and he stopped dead when he heard the Minister's voice. "Where is that boy, Black? You know I can't wait all day. I'd like to put that boy in prison, where he belongs!"

Draco dashed upstairs into the Harry's room and locked the door. Harry sat upright in bed, startled. "Dray, what's – "

"Fudge is here," Draco stated upon greeting. "He's here to…to take you… oh, Harry!" he instantly ran over and hugged the crying boy who was pregnant with his child. He would never let the Minister take his baby and his lover to Azkaban – they would never survive.

"**POTTER**! I know you're in there! Get out here!" the Minister barked. It seemed he was now right outside the room. Harry held his breath and hugged Draco tighter than ever before. He couldn't – he wouldn't let Harry go to Azkaban.

"I'm dreadfully sorry, Minister, but I believe you have the wrong person," Draco drawled as he draped the Invisibility Cloak hurriedly around Harry.

"Who are you? Give me Potter!" Fudge declared.

"Oh, Cornelius? I don't know what the hell you're doing but I will not let my son go to Azkaban!" a woman's stern voice declared at the Minister, who turned around and saw Lily Potter glaring at him hatefully. "You know my son would never hurt a fly – so be gone!"

"Well, well, if it isn't Lily Evans Potter," Fudge sneered. "Come to see your son and say bye-bye?" he asked.

Lily glared at the Minister just as Severus walked into the room. "Well, Minister, I highly think that your services are no longer required."

"What are you talking about, Serverus?" Fudge sneered. "I'm here for Potter."

Just then, gusts of wind surrounded the Minister and caused him to fly out the nearest window and lie on the tree.

"What the hell just happened?" Sirius asked no one in particular.

"What is it?" Draco asked from inside the room.

"The Minister was blown out of the house!" Sirius exclaimed.

"It's believed that when the dead become mad at someone who hurts their loved ones, or try to, bad things can happen to that person," Remus explained.

Lily looked at him oddly. "What are you saying, Moony?"

"I believe that Prongs was here to rescue Harry," Remus said simply. "It would explain why a gust of wind would be so powerful as to lift that man even the tiniest bit into the air."

Sirius laughed. "Good ol' Prongs. Boys, I think it's safe to come out now."

The door opened slowly and it appeared that only Draco came out. "Where's Harry?" Sirius asked in confusion.

Lily shrieked and laughed. "Harry, don't do that!"

Harry smirked and came from under the Cloak. Sirius grinned. "There you are."

He nodded and turned to look out the window. "What do we do if he comes back?" he asked, clearly not having heard the conversation about James.

"I think dear Prongs will take care of him from now on," Sirius said and Harry looked at him as if to say 'you're crazy'. Remus chuckled. "It's true, Harry. You see, when one of the dead loved ones are hurt, they take extreme actions against the person who tries or hurts them."

"So…the wind was…Dad?" Harry asked.

"I believe it was," Remus replied. "Come now, let's all go into the kitchen."

A few hours later, it was time for Harry and Draco to go out to dinner. He had all ready had the meeting with Krum.

Draco was anxiously awaiting Harry. Lily laughed at the expression on his face. "Don't worry, Draco dear, you look fine."

Footsteps were heard seconds later, and Draco held his breath. Harry came down dressed in dark, black leather pants and a white shirt, which was slightly covered by a black vest. His hair was still the same, though brushed back a little. If Draco didn't know any better, he'd also guess that Harry was wearing black eye shadow. In his opinion, Harry was absolutely stunning. When Harry came down, Draco took his hand and led him out of Grimmauld Place. "You look absolutely stunning, m' dear."

Harry blushed. "Thanks."

"Oh, come now, Har, there's no need to be so embarrassed, you're with me," Draco purred.

Harry blushed and took Draco's hand as they apparated.

If anyone could see James Potter now, his ghostly figure would be staring in shock at both boys, but … proud just the same.

And, if anyone dared hurt his son or wife again (watch out Snivellus) – they'd be dead right next to him, and in a world of hurt.

**A/N:**

Chapter nine finished! I love this chapter… it has some hilarity. Not much, though. I do hope next chapter will be even better. I'm going to skip a few months of Harry's pregnancy right after next chapter is finished. But thanks! **REVIEW PLEASE!**


	10. Dinner With Draco

**A/N:** Chapter ten! You guys can all look forward to me updating this at least once every week, and possibly finishing it over March Break, which I believe starts March 13th for us. Yay! Well, thank you for all of your lovely reviews, I certainly enjoy reading them. :D Right now I'm listening to Rex Goudie's Run on a Thursday night at ten minutes to eight. Just did my History homework, lol. Well, enjoy! SOTM

* * *

**Betrayals and Secrets**

**Chapter Ten**

**Dinner With Draco**

* * *

Draco and Harry apparated to a Wizards restaurant in Diagon Alley. Harry had never been in here before, but it looked quite fancy. There were even a few white candles floating on the ceiling and the ceiling even looked like the night sky - almost like Hogwarts. Almost like home.

A waitress came over to them as they sat down. Draco eyed her warily. She had dirty blond hair and crystal clear sea blue eyes. She wore a white frilly dress and held a pen and paper in her hand. "Hello, my name is Claire Sitra, and I will be your waitress for tonight. Here are your menus, would you like anything to drink for starters?"

"I'll have a Butterbeer, please," Harry said. She turned to look at Harry, and to Draco it seemed she had to stop herself from drooling. He scowled at her - Harry didn't even know he was being ogled, or trying to be seduced. He was so naive. But that's what Draco loved most about him. Oh, and the fact that he was super sexy and looked adorable when sleeping.

"Of course, Mr. Potter," she batted her eyelashes at him, expecting some sort of reaction, but Harry failed to give her one. She hid her scowl and turned to Draco. "And for you, Mr. Malfoy?" she asked icily.

"Same as my **date**, miss," Draco glared at her, emphasizing the word '_date_'.

Claire's eyes widened and darted right back at Harry, who only nodded and stared at her with a stern expression as she walked away in a huff.

"Harry, can't you see that Sitra's trying to - well, seduce you!" Draco almost yelled.

"What? Draco, you're being absolutely- wait… she did kind of pay more attention to me than you… **AND** she even **GLARED** at you..."

Draco nodded sternly. "See? That's where your naive ness gets you- in bed with someone you don't want."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Oh, if you haven't noticed, Dray, I'm irressisitible. Just ask Sitra."

Draco only chuckled, but still kept a close watch on the waitress Claire, who seemed to like disappearing after a while. She came back with their Butterbeers, and placed them down on their table kind of roughly before walking away. They raised an eyebrow, having clearly known why she was in such a bad mood, but cared not to think about it anyway, and went back to looking at their menus, well, before someone came over to their table.

"Oh, look, it's the Weasel," Draco sneered. It was in fact Ron Weasley, who was staring at them in such shock and hatred that it even surprised Harry. "I didn't know you could afford to take your women to such exquisite places like this?"

Harry had to hide his smirk behind his hand to keep him from bursting into laughter. Ron glared at Draco and aimed to punch him in the face, but got the chin instead. Draco went falling to the floor and Harry instantly ran over.

"Draco, Draco, baby, are you all right?" Harry asked worriedly. He then turned to the sneering face of Ron Weasley. "How dare you, Ronald. He did nothing to you! You attacked an innocent bystander, when you're fight is clearly with me."

"That may be, Potter, but it's the fact that he exists, you know," Ron smirked. "Ah, are we getting a case of déja vu here, Harry? Was that not what your Dad said about Snape? It's the fact that he exists - that's why I hate him. And you-"

"**RONALD BILUS WEASLEY**!" a young girl's voice echoed throughout the entire restaurant. "Leave them alone, this instant! I will not have you hurting them, or I will get a petition to sign to throw you into Azkaban! Or I could just throw you in myself."

Ginny Weasley came into the restaurant, followed by surprisingly Cho Chang, then Hermione and Viktor shortly after. "Cho?" Harry asked in confusion, wrapping his arms around Draco, daring anyone to hurt them, or try. "What the…?"

"Hi, Harry!" Cho greeted happily, resting an arm on Ginny's shoulder, trying unsuccessfully to calm her down. "Gin, hush, let's go and find a seat…"

"Not until Ronald here leaves!" Someone only called Ron (mostly Mrs. Weasley) by his full name (Ronald) when they were seriously (no pun, I just laugh everytime I see seriously in a story, not even HP) angry at him. Ron's eyes widened, finally realizing why both Cho and Ginny were there together.

"Lesbian! You're a lesbian, Virginia!" Ron yelled. "And now everyone knows about it!"

"Well, actually, since I was all ready disowned, I have nothing to fear- there are certainly not very many prejudices in the Wizarding world- or otherwise Harry and Draco's relationship would have had a numerous amount of complaints! Now, you were just leaving, weren't you, Ronald?" she asked, clearly losing her cool, calm exterior.

"Gin…" Cho tried again, but failed.

"Let's see where this leaves us all, then," Ron glared, and seized Harry roughly by the neck, holding it with one arm, pressing hard against it.

"**NO**!" Draco yelled. "**LET HIM GO, WEASEL**!"

"Can't…b-breathe…" Harry choked out. His knees were shaking violently, ready to collapse to the ground in a dead faint.

"**DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME, HARRY POTTER**!" Draco yelled furiously, tears threatening to fall.** "I WILL NOT LOSE YOU BECAUSE OF WEASLEY'S STUPIDITY!"**

"**_STUPEFY_**!" Cho yelled, and Ron fell to the ground, letting his hold on Harry go. Harry's knees finally gave way and began to collapse. But it seemed ghostly like hands caught him gently before he fell and he gently took the boy into his arms. Even though he was technically a ghost, he could still hold people if his will was strong enough.

Draco's eyes widened as they looked into the angry hazel eyes of the dead James Potter. His ghost gently ran a hand through his son's hair before turning to look at the one who dared hurt his son. He whispered something nobody else could hear, and Ron disappeared. James sighed and turned to look at Draco, Ginny and Cho. "Take care of him and my grandchild, or I will have all your heads!"

"Prongs!"

James turned his head to see the shocked faces of Sirius, Remus, the Headmaster (well, he wasn't that shocked, which scared the hell out of James), and…Lily.

"Take care of him, the lot of you, and my grandchild, or I **WILL** have your heads on a silver platter!" James said the last part jokingly, but he meant the part about protection very seriously; he'd kill anyone who severly hurt his son or wife. Or brothers.

He turned away from them, feeling it hard to even look at them, and crouched down to look at his son. Whom he loved and cherised more than life itself. It was not time for Harry to die, no, not for a long, long time. James gently brushed a few strands of hair away from Harry's face, causing Harry to stir and open his eyes slowly. If it could, James' breath would've stopped halfway out of his throat.

When Harry woke up, he stared at the ghostly figure of his dad tiredly. "D…Dad?"

"Yea, Prongslet," James grinned tears threatening to fall. "It's me. Just had to make a big entrance to save you from that good for nothing Weasel, didn't I?"

Harry laughed tiredly. "Best action I've seen in weeks."

"**HEY**! I take offense to that!" Draco exclaimed, causing everyone in the restaurant to chuckle.

"Oops, sorry, Draco, darling, I forgot you were there," he said innocently, giving Draco the puppy eyes.

James laughed. "Just like Lily," he whispered into Harry's ear, causing him to laugh. Harry's eyes widened when he saw James disappearing, and hurriedly said…

"Goodbye, Dad."

"Goodbye, Prongslet. And don't forget, I'll always be here, looking after you."

With that, James Potter literally flew inside Harry's body, causing a white glow to envelop around him. Everyone stared wide-eyed at what just transpired.

Then, Harry fell tiredly into Draco's awaiting arms, asleep for the night. With no nightmares. James was making sure of it.

* * *

TBC…

* * *

**A/N: SO GOOD! I LOVED THIS CHAPTER!** Yay! If I didn't skip any of his pregnancy, it would go on forever. ;-; I want it to end sometime, so I'm gonna skip at least three months next chapter. I was gonna do it today- but then I'd leave u all at a cliffie at what happens on Dray and Harry's dinner outing. Well, now you know:D

**REVIEW!**

**Later days!**


	11. Relaxation, Interrupted

A/N: Thank you for all of your reviews. I cannot believe that I got over 60 with only 10 chapters. Think we can make over 80? 90? 100? Lol. Enjoy!

Betrayals and Secrets

Chapter 11

Relaxation, Interrupted

About three months later found Harry and Draco sitting on the living room couch of Grimmauld Place. Harry's stomach was almost as big as a watermelon. Hermione and Viktor came into the living room and Hermione snickered at the two who were so in love with each other. Sometimes, it was so cute… but sometimes they are quite annoying, calling each other cute names and kissing each other at the most inappropriate times. But, it was just so good for Harry…to be so in love like that. It had been his first real relationship. First there was Cho, and that brought on many tears, mostly from her. Then there was Ginny in his sixth year, but they broke it off because so many terrible things were happening, and neither wanted the other to die because of their stupid mistakes. They weren't really in love…not as much as he and Draco.

Harry was lying on the couch with his head in Draco's lap. Draco himself was stroking his hair gently and watching the telly. Harry was close to falling asleep, when Sirius and Remus came into the room. Sirius grinned at the 'so in love' couple, and Remus only chuckled at his lover's expression.

They were suddenly interrupted by the last of the Weasleys, Ron, Charlie, Percy and their parents. They had come in by apparating. They walked into the living room and almost gasped at the site on the couch. Did we mention that Draco had a protective hand on his love's stomach? Hermione and Viktor were sitting on chairs on either side of the couch and Sirius and Remus were sitting on another couch in the room, which was coincidentally right across from the one Harry and Draco were on. Then, Severus and Lily, who were on the other side of the couch that Remus and Sirius were on, and they were all glaring at the Weasleys, except for Harry who was just about asleep, when Ron inappropriately yelled, causing him to jump out of his skin.

"Oh my bloody god!" Ron exclaimed, pointing a finger at Harry and Draco. The rest of the Weasleys were staring at them with wide eyes, not even realizing that Bill, Ginny and the twins had come in from behind them, their wands at the ready if need be.

"Weasley, bloody hell!" Draco yelled, calming Harry down. "Harry, relax… Weasley, what the hell! What are you doing here, anyway?"

"An Order Meeting," Mr. Weasley replied.

"Didn't Dumbledore tell you?" Sirius glared, taking Harry's shaky hand and clasping his around it tightly. "This house, my house, is no longer in use for Order Meetings. They are in fact, being taken place at Hogwarts in the Headmaster's office. Also, if you **DARE** to point a finger at my Godson like that again, you're going to be a very, very, sorry family."

Ron only glared at his former best friends. He was shocked to see Viktor Krum standing beside Hermione, though. "What the hell!" he exclaimed again. "Why would you get together with a … mudblood?"

Viktor glared at Ron and was about to take out his wand and hex him, when the Weasleys from behind them all shouted, "**STUPEFY**!"

Ron fell to the ground, unconscious. Mrs. Weasley screamed and picked her son up gently, turning around to face her disowned children, who had taken on another last name.

"What are you all still doing here? I thought we disowned you all!"

Ginny glared at her 'mother'. "Well, mum, if you must know, I was adopted. As were we all."

"Who would in their right mind adopt you?"

"Well, I'm Ginny Black," she grinned at her mother's shocked and appalled face.

"I'm Bill Lupin."

"We're Fred & George … Potter."

Harry grinned at the Twins mischievous faces and chuckled. They were proud to have names that belonged to a Marauder.

"Look what you've all done to my children!" Mrs. Weasley yelled, pointing a finger at Lily, Harry, Sirius and Remus, who were smirking at her. "Gave them your names, did you? I'll just go to the Minister and have this all sorted out!"

"I wouldn't do that, Molly," Sirius glared. "The Minister, is, how shall we say this? He's out of your reach? Passed on?"

"You mean he's dead?" Mr. Weasley asked, bewildered. "Who killed him?"

"Why are you always suggesting its murder, Weasley?" Sirius asked. "He was old, he was useless… a stupid Minister, if you ask me," Harry snickered, and Sirius' eyes lit up. "It was James Potter who done it, Arthur."

"What?" Mr. Weasley asked. "But he's dead!"

"His ghost still is here, Arthur, and in fact, he's in this very room," Sirius grinned over at Harry. James' soul was still inside Harry's body, and not even Dumbledore could tell how that happened. But James was in fact watching all of this.

After a while of yelling at each other, the Weasleys left, but not without Ron and Charlie making an announcement.

"Okay, we don't care what you think, but Charlie and I are together," Ron stated. Charlie wrapped his arms around Ron's waist, who leaned back into his love's embrace. Mrs. Weasley smiled happily at her so-in-love sons. She knew they were her sons, brothers, but for some reason the thought just didn't seem to mind her.

"Oh, so you disown some of us, not because we're gay but because we're friends with someone who you hate? You don't seem to mind Charlie and Ron's relastionship, 'Mum' but I do have to find out…what do you _really_ think of it?" Ginny Black exclaimed. "Harry is the nicest, most generous person you'll ever meet and now that you've turned you're back on him, you'll never get to make it up to us, or have us back, even if you want." After a few minutes of calming down, she made a conclusion before walking out. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to talk to Cho about something.

Mrs. Weasley's eyes widened. "Cho?" she asked. "Cho Chang?"

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley, Cho Chang," Ginny replied, not calling her mother anymore. She didn't deserve the title she didn't even want Mrs. Molly Weasley as a mother anymore. Even though the Black family has been joining the Dark side, she was glad to have Sirius' last name at least. She was going to take Lupin, but Sirius insisted she take Black.

The twins grinned as they heard her calling their 'mother' Mrs. Weasley. Ginny left the room and the twins and Bill followed shortly after.

Then the remaining Weasleys disappeared.

It was mostly quiet after that.

The next day found only Harry in the living room, all alone. But it wasn't like he didn't care. He was watching the telly, a show called "That '70s Show". The episode was called "Canadian Road Trip". It was obviously on a DVD, something that everyone except Remus and Lily were confused about.

"All right! Canada! Whoo hoo! Beer!" then the air horn went off. That would be Kelso. Harry laughed. He was so stupid it was funny. The reigning king was his title.

"Remember when we decided to put a flaming bag of dog poop on Principle Predwell (not sure)'s door, and you lit it in the car?" Eric

"Yeah, I wanted to see it all flamey."

Eric chuckled. "Okay, you're not going."

Harry laughed and Draco came into the living room, followed later on by Lily. "Oh, Harry, you're not into that show, are you?" Lily sighed exasperatedly. "James couldn't get enough of it. Though Sirius found the whole idea of the DVD Player was silly."

Draco smirked. "Ha."

Lily laughed at sat beside her son, putting her arm around him tightly, resting her hand on his stomach, and rubbing it gently. "How's the baby, and, as I should be saying, how are you?"

"The baby's fine," Harry replied. "I'm fine, too. Dad makes sure of it always. With him around I hardly ever get nightmares."

"That's…wait, didn't you say hardly ever? When do you get nightmares?" Lily asked in concern.

"… It's nothing, forget about it…"

"Harry Potter, tell me right now!" Lily said sternly. A chuckle was heard from all around the room. "James!"

"No need to pressure him, Li, he's fine," James said. "I take care of old Voldie if he manages to come in for a visit."

"You'd do that, wouldn't you, James?" Remus chuckled as he and Sirius came into the room. "Harry, you're into that?" Remus asked as he saw Harry laughing at that 70s show.

"Yes, Dudley was watching it once and I just happened to sneak a few peeks at it and laughed myself silly in the …" Harry stopped dead. Nobody knew that he lived in the cupboard for the most of his life. Well, nobody except for Draco, that is, who was growling in anger. Remus, Lily and Sirius looked at him in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"Dray, no, please don't tell them," Harry pleaded.

"Tell us what… Harry, what are you hiding?"

Harry buried his head into Draco's chest and Lily rubbed his stomach gently. "Don't pressure him!" she scolded the two remaining Marauders. "He'll tell us when he's ready."

"I don't know what I ever saw in you two," a voice said that echoed throughout the whole room. Sirius and Remus' eyes widened.

"Prongs!" they exclaimed.

"Yup," he replied. "Just makin sure everything's okay with m' boy here," James said, and Harry felt a ghostly wind on his head. "Dad!"

James chuckled and then Harry felt the ghostly hands on his stomach. He sighed and leaned in on the couch, his head on Draco's shoulder and sighed heavily. Draco kissed the top of his ear gently. "What's wrong, luv?"

"Just tired, is all," Harry whispered back.

Draco nodded. "Wanna go back to our room, Har?"

Harry nodded sleepily and Draco got up. He put an arm under Harry's neck and one under his legs and picked him up gently. The others including James (who took on a 'visible' form) looked at him oddly.

"He's tired, so we're going up to our room," Draco said. They nodded and with Harry in his arms he carefully took his lover up the stairs to their room and lay him down on the bed gently. He kissed him gently on the lips, seeing as he was fast asleep now, and got into bed beside him. He wasn't tired, but he wanted to be with Harry anyway. So when he got into bed, he enveloped Harry in a hug.

"No one is ever gonna take you away from me…ever again," Draco stated firmly.

A/N: Good night people! Please review, sorry it's so short…, … I'll make it longer… or I'll try to. Please review though!

Next Chapter:

Chapter Twelve: Professor Potter and the Lesbians

Preview:

"_I'd like to welcome you all back to Hogwarts – and to the first years, I hope you enjoy your many years here," Headmaster Albus Dumbledore smiled wildly at the First Years and the other Hogwarts students. "I have four announcements. Please note that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students, and the list of the items not allowed in Hogwarts can be found on the door of our caretaker, Mr. Filch's office. Thirdly, I'd like to announce that we have two…I'm sorry, three new teachers this year. Firstly, Professor Potter, who will be our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and Professor Granger as our Muggle Studies teacher, also, Professor Potter, as our History of Magic teacher. But she is going by her maiden name, Evans. So please welcome Professor Potter, Professor Granger and Professor Evans to Hogwarts."_

_All students clapped and Ginny's hands, if they could, had gotten completely red with all the clapping she was doing. Her best friends – were teaching her! It was going to be a… forgetful experience. She noticed that Harry and Hermione waved to her and she smiled and waved back just as wildly. Colin Creevey was witting next to her, and he was blinking wildly at Professor Evans._

"_Ginny, isn't that Harry's mother?" Colin asked._

"_Yeah, why?"_

"_I thought she was dead!"_

"_Oh, you didn't see it in the Daily Prophet? She's been back for half-a-year now," Ginny explained. "Actually, she was in hiding. She never really was killed by You-Know-Who in Halloween of 1981. She managed to escape with Harry."_

"_Wow…" Colin said in a daze. She was glad she still had someone familiar, because most of her former friends had betrayed her when she was friends with Harry and girlfriends with Cho Chang. But Colin had accepted her, due to the fact that he was also gay._

"_Ginny?" _

_She turned around and grinned. Cho had graduated a few years ago, but she still came to visit. Ginny threw her arms around Cho, and she smirked and hugged her back just as tightly. "Hey…"_

"_LESBIANS!" a random Slytherin shouted._


	12. First day of teaching … sort of

Author's Notes: Thanks for all of the lovely reviews. :) I always enjoy reading them, but lately I've noticed a few errors where ages are concerned. I hope to get that all fixed up, but not until the fic is finished, all right? But just so ya know, Harry and Draco are both 18. I made Draco's birthday August 2nd, though I don't know how accurate it is.

--------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------

Betrayals and Secrets

Chapter Twelve

First Day of Teaching

---------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------

Harry, Hermione and Lily had apparated to Hogsmeade. Dumbledore had asked Lily and Hermione to teach. Hermione would be teaching Muggle Studies and Lily would be teaching History of Magic, so maybe all the people in the class wouldn't fall asleep like usual because she was teaching. Not because she was Harry's mother, but because she was a woman and she was actually interesting when she talked, not like Professor Binns, who only drawled on and wasn't that much of a teacher to begin with. In fact, some would say he was a complete ghost.

Harry patted his stomach gently. His child was growing quite quickly, and thankfully, he had gotten rid of the morning sickness. Sooner or later he'd be taken a maternal leave at Hogwarts until the child was born, and when that happened Remus would be taking over as D.A.D.A teacher. But for now, Harry couldn't wait until he began to teach. He was just excited to teach, and he wondered how many self-centred Slytherins who only cared about themselves were there. No offence to Draco.

"Harry, you only have three months to go," Lily stated. "Oh, it's so exciting."

He laughed. Hanging around girls made him feel... well, feminine. But they were his mother and one of his best friends - how can he not hang out with them.

"Do you know when your due, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"December 12th," Harry replied. "Plus, Draco and I have decided to wait until the baby is born to find out what the gender is."

"That's what James and I did with you," Lily said.

"Really?" Harry asked.

Lily nodded and smiled. "But we were happy anyway - how could we not be? I've never seen your father so possessive of anyone - he wouldn't even let Remus hold you."

Harry laughed. "You're kidding ... wait, that doesn't sound like him at all."

"I know, and that's what's so weird, but it was quite cute to see him so protective of you - because, like I said, he was never that way with anyone, not even his fellow Marauders."

Harry smiled. "Well, I wonder what his reaction was when he noticed I was with Draco."

Lily laughed. "I haven't seen it either, he must've been alone when he saw that. Oh, here we are."

"Wow, it's actually been really long since I was outside the castle last," Harry said to Hermione, who also nodded. "It's been a year. But it feels like forever."

"I completely agree ... " suddenly, Harry fell to the ground in pain, clutching his stomach.

"Harry!" Lily cried, getting down beside her son. "What's wrong?"

"It's the baby, something's wrong," Harry replied before he collapsed from the pain.

"We have to get him to Madam Pomfrey - and fast," Lily said as she picked up her son carefully. What was wrong with the baby?

"I'll go floo Draco in the Headmaster's Office," Hermione said. "Then I'll meet you in the Hospital Wing."

Lily nodded and when they were inside the castle rushed off in different directions.

-------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Draco asked from the fireplace.

"Something's wrong with Harry," Hermione said. "He said it's the baby."

Draco's eyes widemed. "I'll be right there."

"We'll be in the Hospital Wing," Hermione said and disappeared from the fireplace.

Draco grabbed a stash of floo powder and instantly said "Hogwarts, Headmaster's Office!" and Disappeared.

When he reappeared in the Headmaster's Office, Dumbledore was all ready gone. Probably at the Hospital Wing wondering what the hell was wrong with Harry.

He ran up to the fourth floor on the stairs and burst into the Hospital Wing. He ran over to the bed which Harry lay. He sat on the edge and took Harry's hand. "What happened?" he asked. Lily was not there, but Hermione was.

"The baby was sending a surge of magical energy throughout Harry's body," Madam Pomfrey explained to the worried soon-to-be-father. "The baby was also developing it's magic, which caused him to collapse. But, rest assured, the baby is fine, as is he. There's no need to worry."

Draco sighed and kissed Harry's hand, still keeping his hand against his lips. "So, he can go whenever he feels like it?"

Madam Pomfrey nodded. "I just need to give him some Potions first, but we'll wait until he wakes up for that. Now, it's a good thing this happened an hour before the Welcoming Feast started."

"Well, we wanted to be early," Hermione said from her position on the other side of Harry's bed. She had the Harry's other hand in hers and clutching it tightly.

Then, Sirius and Remus decided to make an appearance. "Is he all right?" Remus asked.

"Yes, it was just the baby getting its first magics," Madam Pomfrey explained. "It was also sending a burst of magic throughout Harry's body, causing him to faint. The baby might also drain his energy at some point, but only because it needs Harry's magic and energy to grow."

The two Marauders nodded and sighed heavily. "At least nothing's wrong, right?"

"No, he's just fine," Madam Pomfrey sighed. "Now only three people can be in the Wing with him at once."

"I'm going to floo Ron anyway," Hermione said and walked away, leaving Sirius, Remus and Draco with Harry.

"You must have been incredibly worried, Draco," Remus said. "James was the same with Lily when it happened."

"Then wouldn't Lily know what happened?"

"Not necessarily," Remus said. "It's just that Male Pregnancies are extremely rare, though not uncommon, and we don't know everything there is to know about them."

Draco nodded.

Harry suddenly woke up with a start. Draco jumped but still held Harry's hand. "Harry?" he asked worriedly. "You all right?"

"Y-Yeah," Harry shuddered and Draco wrapped a warm blanket around him tightly. "Just a dream."

"Want to talk about it?" Sirius asked, smoothing out Harry's hair gently with his right hand, his other hand holding Harry's other hand. Harry shook his head and Sirius sighed. Harry had to talk about it sometime - he couldn't let Harry bottle his feelings up forever.

The door suddenly opened, and Lily came in with the Headmaster. "So, everything's all right, Poppy?"

"Yes, yes, I've explained it about 1000 times," the medi-witch sighed heavily. "Now, when you're done here - I will ask if only three people stay in here. This is a hospital and patients need rest."

Dumbledore sat on the edge of Harry's bed. "Harry, my boy, how are you feeling?"

"Tired," Harry replied leaning into Draco's chest.

"Well, I thought you might want to see the next edition of the Daily Prophet," he passed Harry the newspaper, and Draco read it while leaning on his shoulder.

HARRY POTTER KNOCKED UP by Rita Skeeter

It appears that Harry Potter, a teenage tragedy at age 18, and is teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts, has been proved pregnant. He's just fallen unconscious from the baby developing it's magics - but this leads us to only one question, who's the other parent? Since it's a male pregnancy, from what we know it has to be another male. So who's the other father? There are many boys Potter hangs around with, and the father could be right under our noses.

But my sources have found out who the father is. Draco Malfoy, 18, son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, is in fact the other parent. Our sources have said that earlier they saw Draco Malfoy hanging around the famous Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. We all know that Potter has a taste for the Dark, and has joined the ranks of the Death Eaters, so it's no wonder why Draco Malfoy would be hanging aorund there. Obviously Mr. Malfoy wanted to be seen hanging around with the Boy-Who-Lived. The Malfoy family has a lot of popularity.

So Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy have become Gay Couple Of The Year, and their open-ness at their love is so romantic. Do you think they'll consider marriage? Or will Mr. Malfoy drop him because he's pregnant?

Will Harry Potter ever go into Azkaban where he truly belongs? Or will he roam free forever, without a care in the world?

Harry buried his face in his hands, not wanting anyone to see his tears. Now everyone in the whole bloody world knew he was pregnant, or as Rita Skeeter called it, knocked up. It was a muggle term, though.

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, and rest his head on Harry's shoulder. "Shh," he whispered as Harry started to sob. He shuddered and Draco held onto him tightly.

Sirius, Remus and Lily read the Prophet and stared at it with wide eyes. "How can anyone believe the lies? I mean the pregnancy and relationship is true - but everything else isn't," Sirius almost exclaimed.

Madam Pomfrey took the Prophet and read it. "Harry, you can stay wherever you like - if you want to hide from the world, that is."

Harry looked at her. "Really?"

"Yes, of course, my boy," Dumbledore said. "Why, since you're teaching ... you and Draco could have your own private dorms."

"O-Okay," Harry said shakily. The Headmaster smiled sadly and left the hospital wing.

James' spirit suddenly appeared into the room and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. Compared to when other ghosts touched you and it was freezing, this was actually quite warm and soothing.

"Harry . . . you know I'll protect you from anything . . . they won't know what hit them . . . "

An hour later, Harry, Hermione and Lily sat in chairs in the Great Hall. Dumbledore began his first speech of the year.

"I'd like to welcome you all back to Hogwarts - and to the first years, I hope you enjoy your many years here," Headmaster Albus Dumbledore smiled wildly at the First Years and the other Hogwarts students. "I have four announcements. Please note that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students, and the list of the items not allowed in Hogwarts can be found on the door of our caretaker, Mr. Filch's office. Thirdly, I'd like to announce that we have two…I'm sorry, four new teachers this year. Firstly, Professor Potter, who will be our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and Professor Granger as our Muggle Studies teacher, also, Professor Potter, as our History of Magic teacher. But she is going by her maiden name, Evans. And lastly Professor Malfoy, who will be teaching Potions. So please welcome Professor Potter, Professor Granger, Professor Malfoy and Professor Evans to Hogwarts."

All students clapped and Ginny's hands, if they could, had gotten completely red with all the clapping she was doing. Her best friends - were teaching her! It was going to be a… forgetful experience. She noticed that Harry and Hermione waved to her and she smiled and waved back just as wildly. Colin Creevey was witting next to her, and he was blinking wildly at Professor Evans.

"Ginny, isn't that Harry's mother?" Colin asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"I thought she was dead!"

"Oh, you didn't see it in the Daily Prophet? She's been back for half-a-year now," Ginny explained. "Actually, she was in hiding. She never really was killed by You-Know-Who in Halloween of 1981. She managed to escape with Harry."

"Wow … " Colin said in a daze. She was glad she still had someone familiar, because most of her former friends had betrayed her when she was friends with Harry and girlfriends with Cho Chang. But Colin had accepted her, due to the fact that he was also gay.

"Ginny?"

She turned around and grinned. Cho had graduated a few years ago, but she still came to visit. Ginny threw her arms around Cho, and she smirked and hugged her back just as tightly. "Hey…"

"LESBIANS!" a random Slytherin shouted.

Ginny buried her face in Cho's chest as Harry walked over to the table. It was a good thing that Snape wasn't teaching anymore. "I don't know where you get the idea to just call people random names by just glancing at them - 5 points from Slytherin for racism and accusation."

Hermione smiled at Harry. He was getting this down pat, instead of causing trouble as they used to.

"Why would you - oh your Potter, eh?" the Slytherin sneered. "Pregnant Potter, that's your name now, you didn't know?" he asked.

"I suggest you shut your mouth," a voice said from behind. They turned to see Draco Malfoy. "Don't you dare call him or Ginny that again."

"You're Malfoy, aren't you?" he asked. "Ah, it's all coming to me - I see it in your eyes - you're the gay faggots!"

"I wish I was teaching again so I could kick your sorry ass," a voice said from behind them. They turned around to see Severus Snape. "Draco, give him detention if I were you."

Draco nodded. "Detention for a week, Mr. Orion. I will be talking to your parents - not a nice way to start your sixth year. Come see me in my office at 10 tomorrow morning."

With that he walked away.

-----

TBC

-----

AN: Please review! Thank you for all of my reviews so far . . . its almost over . . . :( Review! 


	13. Moans and Groans

**Author's Notes: **Harry Potter does not belong to me; it's JK Rowling's property only. I own Mr. Orion and Harry and Draco's child. Plus this story, that is all. Thanks for all of the reviews!

* * *

Betrayals and Secrets

Chapter Thirteen

Moans and Groans

* * *

Draco kept a close watch on Orion for the rest of the week. He didn't trust him all ready. It wasn't a good idea to get on a teacher's bad side on their first day back. Or, from the teacher's point of view, first time they were back in a year. He and Harry were now in their own private dormitories, something that the Headmaster seemed that they needed to have, instead of sharing dormitories with the other teachers. The dormitories are in Harry's office, and so every night, Draco and Harry cuddle up together in the bed which is coincidentally right in front of the fireplace. Hermione always smirked at how lovey dovey Harry and Draco were every morning, even more so with Harry's pregnancy. Harry had become exceptionally more moody than usual, which caused Lily to laugh alot as she watched Draco try and deal with a pregnant Harry. It was almost the same was when she was pregnant with Harry, except Sirius tried to prank them every chance he got, earning a long, painful, and yelling lecture. At least, to Sirius, it was painful.

Harry was watching the television, a contraption that Draco would never get the hang of. He only watched one show that was hilarious; That 70s Show. It was about teens and their life in the 70's and how it could be sometimes difficult. Harry found that show funny as well, but liked the Japanese animation ones better. Like Inuyasha and FullMetal Alchemist. Draco thought that FMA seemed rather educational, seeing that it dealt with Alchemy, chemistry and that. Plus, Hermione was also into it, and anything that Hermione was into was educational. But the funny thing was was that Draco was getting into FMA, too. He liked Ed, the blond guy. He was sort of cute, but he'd pick Harry over Ed anyday. Inuyasha, though, was a good show. Ron liked the fact that it had a lot of swords and demons ("Honestly, isn't that what we're dealing with? Demons?" she asked. "No, we don't deal with dead clay priestesses who come back from the dead or a demon like Naraku who has such a strong miasma people could die from it" Harry replied). Draco couldn't decide between Sesshomaru or Naraku … they were both cute … but at first he thought Sesshomaru was a girl, that is, until he heard his voice. His eyes had gone completey wide at that, and Harry couldn't stop laughing. ("That's a guy? Bloody hell, he has enough long hair to make him a woman!") Ron completely agreed, but was drooling at Kikyo and Sango. Everyone didn't like Kagome, they thought she was too dependant on Inuyasha saving her when she could - sort of - defend herself. But right now, the show Harry was watching was Yu-Gi-Oh. It was a show in which people 'dueled' with monster, trap and magic cards. And, Draco had to say, that they depended too much on cards, and that Kaiba person reminded him too much of Uncle Serverus.

"Come sit with me, Dray," Harry cooed from the couch he was sitting on. Draco chuckled. Ever since Harry had entered his 6th month of pregnancy, he had begun to get rather clingy of him and Ron, for some reason. Sooner or later he'd have to take maternal leave, and then Remus would eventually take over until the baby was born. Madam Pomfrey said that sooner or later he may be experiencing pain because the baby is getting ready to be born. She also stated that with male pregnancies, it was common for the baby to be born before it was supposed to. So, she told Draco to watch out for that, as well as an unexpected mood swings, which he had been experiencing an awful lot lately. "Please…come sit, Dray. It's lonely over here."

Draco laughed again and put his books away. He walked over to Harry and sat beside him on the couch. He wrapped an arm around his love, who leaned into his embrace as they watched Yu-Gi-Oh. He wasn't sure what episode it was, and frankly, he didn't care. As long as he was with Harry, nothing else mattered.

Harry cuddled up to him and leaned his head on Draco's chest. He had the remote for the TV lazily lying in his hand, and Draco took it gently before he put it on the table beside them. Then the door to their dormitory opened (the password was "Inuyasha") and Lily came inside with Hermione.

"Well, isn't this cute?" Lily cooed at the adorable couple. Harry blushed and buried his face into Draco's chest, who only chuckled. Draco still had his arm around Harry tightly. Lily sat down beside them and played with a strand of her son's hair. Harry looked up at her irritably. "What are you doing?"

"Can't I spend some quality time with my son?" Lily asked teasingly, kissing him on the forehead and ruffling his hair. Harry moaned and buried his face in Draco's chest more. Lily chuckled. "Is it one of those days, Draco?"

"I'm afraid so," Draco replied, smiling down at Harry, who only groaned. "No talking…" he moaned. Lily smiled. She remembered being like that when she was pregnant with Harry as well. But instead of getting quiet, Sirius was the 'life' of the house, so to speak. James had to yell at him and even stun him to get him under control so that Lily wouldn't be under a lot of stress or it may hurt the baby.

_… Flashback …_

_Lily groaned and buried her face in James' chest. "Sirius!" she moaned. "Please… stop."_

_James wrapped his arms around his wife. "Sirius, that's enough!" he called to the fellow Marauder, who was dancing around in a hula hula, while Remus was laughing his head off at his lover. "Padfoot, this is the most embarrassment you're ever going to give yourself. That is unless Lily is taping this and somehow is going to broadcast it to the whole school."_

_Sirius' eyes widened and looked at the redhaired witch. "You're not serious…" he stuttered. "Are you taping it, Lily?"_

_"No, you nitwit, but it would be good blackmail for what you're doing to me," Lily groaned._

_"And that would be…"_

_"Causing me stress!" Lily groaned. "You know that can hurt the baby!"_

_Sirius just stared and walked over to the laughing Remus and started making out with him, causing James to chuckle and Lily to groan._

_"Sirius!"_

_... End Flashback ..._

* * *

**MILD SCENE STARTS HERE**

After a while, Lily left the room, leaving Harry and Draco alone once again. Draco sighed and put a hand under Harry's chin, bringing it up to face him so that they were eye level. Harry looked deeply into Draco's grey eyes, but Draco got lost in Harry's emerald green eyes. He put a hand behind Harry's forehead, and brought him closer until their lips met. Draco's other arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer, even though he was all ready situated on Draco's left foot. Harry, however, had diffferent plans and pushed Draco softly and easily underneath him so that Harry was on top. But then Draco rolled over so that Harry was on the bottom. "You are a bastard, you know that?" Harry asked teasingly.

"I know, but you love me for it," Draco purred and easily took of his love's shirt. He then started kissing, making a trail all the way down Harry's chest, who moaned but instantly thought of something. "Dray, Dray… silencing and locking charms."

"Oh, crap," Draco muttered and got out his wand. He said the spells and then got back to business, as he put it. He wrapped his arms around Harry's waist tightly and roamed down further south and cupped his bum lightly, causing Harry to shriek, but it was cut short when Draco placed his lips onto Harry's, gently caressing his bottom lip with his tongue. Harry moaned and his hands went into Draco's blond hair.

MILD SCENE ENDS

* * *

"Why can't we get into Harry's dorm?" Sirius asked worriedly at the Headmaster's Office. "I tried to open the door - I couldn't even hear anything!"

"Sirius, don't you think they might want time alone?" Dumbledore asked. "Everyone has been oggling Harry and Draco because of the baby - well, those who didn't betray him … but they might want to be alone and have some privacy. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"You mean to shag?" Sirius asked. Remus sighed but Dumbledore chuckled.

"Yes, that is what I mean, Sirius."

"Bloody hell, I don't want that boy to corrupt my godson!"

"I don't think you can do anything, really, Sirius, he's pregnant all ready."

"I know, but…"

"Come, Sirius, you know we haven't had time alone in forever?" Remus asked and dragged his lover out of the Headmaster's Office.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I made it to 84 reivews! I'm so happy. Thank you all so much. Well, continue to review!

**Question**: Did anyone get Harry Potter and the GOF on DVD? I did and watched it 5 times! I still cry when Harry and Cedric get back and they confirm he's dead and stuff... ;-; So sad...


	14. Angelique Narcissus PotterMalfoy

**Author's Notes:** I decided to post this chapter because this is the chapter I've been waiting to get ready. Please enjoy and tell me what you think.

* * *

**Betrayals and Secrets**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Angelique Narcissus Potter-Malfoy**

* * *

A month later, Harry had taken his maternal leave, but still stayed at the Dormitories. His stomach had gotten too big and he could hardly walk around.

Draco had become quite tiresome of all of Harry's unexpected mood swings, but they never got into fights because of it. Instead of getting into fights with him, he always ended up flinging him on the couch and snogging him senseless.

Harry was now sitting on the couch in their dormitory, watching the show that Draco told him about. He was actually amazed that Draco had understood any of the Muggle sayings in this show, but Draco told him "They aren't that hard to figure out, especially that hilarious one on Romantic Weekend where Kelso's like 'You know, the really really bad thing that can happen when you're with a girl'? Of course, that never happened to me because I've never been with a girl, only you." Harry had laughed himself silly at that.

An hour had passed, and suddenly Harry began feeling sharp pains in his stomach. Sirius, Remus, Draco, Lily, Hermione, Ginny, Bill and the twins were all in the dormitory when Harry began screaming. They all ran over instantly, Lily and Draco on either side of him.

"Harry, what is it?" Lily asked worriedly.

"Contracti...ions..."

Lily's eyes widened. "He's having the baby! Get him to the Hospital Wing, ASAP!"

Draco's eyes widened. He picked up Harry gently and ran to the Hospital Wing. "Poppy!" he called - all teachers were to call her by that now. It was still weird because he was so used to saying Madam Pomfrey.

* * *

**Two hours later...**

"Come on Harry, one more push should do it!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed.

Harry screamed and pushed, holding onto Draco for life. Sirius and Lily were also in the room-but only three people were allowed in the Hospital Wing at once, plus Poppy.

A course of cries came throughout the room as Madam Pomfrey took out the baby out of Harry. When Harry finally laid down on his back, he was so exhausted. But when Harry was passed his baby, tears welled up in his eyes as Draco sat beside him and they both looked at their baby together.

"Congratulations, it's a girl," Madam Pomfrey said to the new parents.

Harry sighed and leaned into Draco's chest. Lily smiled and dragged Sirius out of the room, who spluttered in protest. "Hey!"

The two boys chuckled at Sirius before turning back to their new daughter. "We haven't even discussed names!" Harry exclaimed.

"Um...Anna?"

Harry made a gross-looking face. "No way. Not right. How about Jenna?"

"It doesn't sem right," Draco said. "Angelique?"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "That...sounds good. Middle name?"

"Um...Daisy?" Harry asked.

This time Draco made a cross-face. Then a sad expression came on his face.

"What is it, Draco?" Harry asked worriedly, seeing his boyfriend's drastic change in mood. "What's wrong?" he was extremely worried when he saw tears going down Draco's cheeks. He gently placed the newly named Angelique in the crib next to their bed and hugged Draco tightly. "What's wrong?" he asked, rocking Draco back and forth.

"I-I was just thinking about my mother," Draco sighed. "She may have abandoned me, but I still love her – it just – it just hurts, you know? We just became parents... and... it just made me think of her."

Harry sighed sadly and rocked him back and forth. "I know, Dray. I understand how her abdoning you hurt you so... you loved her and she just left without a word..." he trailed off as Draco's sobs started to get softer. "Hey, you know what? I think I have the perfect middle name."

Draco looked up from Harry's chest, eyes watery. "What?"

"Narcissus," he replied, awaiting Draco's reaction. "Angelique Narcissus Malfoy-Potter." Draco, if he could, pounced on Harry and knocked him to the bed in delight.

"Thank you, Harry!" Draco smiled and hugged him tightly, planting kisses all over his face. Harry was giggling madly. Draco brushed a strand of hair away from Harry's eyes and kissed him.

"I love you," Harry replied.

"I love you too," Draco sighed and leaned his head into Harry's chest. "So, so much."

* * *

"Mr. Potter?" Madam Pomfrey asked. "I have to take your baby to do some examination."

Harry, who was too tired to say anything really, was also lying his head in Draco's chest. "Okay, Poppy. Her name is Angelique."

The medi-witch smiled. "Beautiful. Excellent choice, Harry." She walked over and picked up the blond haired and green eyed baby and walked out of the Hospital Wing.

* * *

When Harry woke up, Madam Pomfrey was walking in. "Harry, where's your baby?"

"What? I thought you took her for examination about..." Harry looked at the clock. "An hour ago."

Madam Pomfrey looked at him in confusion. "Harry, are you sure?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. You came in exactly an hour ago. I'm positive it was you. You said you had to do some examinations and took Angelique and left."

Madam Pomfrey's eyes widened. "Oh no! Harry, I was never in here an hour ago. I was in a meeting with the Headmaster. You realise what this means? Someone was impersonating me under Polyjuice Potion and stole her!"

Harry was wide awake now and tears welled up in his eyes. "I can't believe I was so stupid...I should've done something..."

The medi-witch walked over to the bed and sat down beside him and brought him into a hug. "You couldn't have known, Harry. The Potion was perfect. It's not your fault."

Draco woke up minutes later to find Angelique missing and Harry crying in the Medi-witch's arms. Instinctively, he knew something was wrong.

"Harry? Poppy?" he asked groggily and Harry looked at him with watery eyes.

"Dray, someone impersonated Poppy and came in and kidnapped Angelique!" Harry cried before bursting into tears once again. Draco's eyes widened and tears also welled in his eyes.

"I will contact the Headmaster and in seconds we will have a search party, I can guarantee you that," Madam Pomfrey said and hugged Harry before she left in search of Dumbledore.

Draco took a sobbing Harry Potter into his arms. "It's all my fault... I let them take her... I should've known!"

"Don't you **DARE** blame yourself for this!" Draco exclaimed and brought Harry's chin up so they were eye to eye. "Don't you ever blame yourself for this! How could you have known it was an impersonator? The Polyjuice Potion is a fullproof... oh, Harry," he gathered the sobbing teen into his arms and they both cried together.

* * *

Dumbledore looked at Lily, Sirius, Remus, Severus and the rest of the Hogwarts Staff (minus Harry and Draco) gravely. "We have to put on a search party. Immediately.''

"What on Earth for?" Sybill asked.

"Angelique Narcissus Malfoy-Potter was kidnapped," Madam Pomfrey replied. Their eyes all widened.

"What!" Sirius, Remus and Lily exclaimed. "My grand godkid was stolen!"

"My granddaughter is missing!" Lily cried. Severus took her hand and held it tightly. It was usually a calming method, but it wasn't working that well.

With that, everyone called the members of the Order of the Phoenix (except the Weasleys) and went off in search of sweet Angelique.

* * *

Ron Weasley smirked as he shifted the child in his arms. He made his way to his and Charlie's room and opened the door. "Ron, there you are!" Charlie exclaimed, smiling at his lover but utterly shocked when he saw the baby in his arms. "Who on Earth is that?"

"Meet Angelique Narcissus Potter-Malfoy," Ron smirked and sat down beside Charlie on their bed after closing and locking on the door. Charlie smirked wildly.

"Oh, Ronnie, I do love you!"

* * *

Ginny Black made her way to the Burrow, having a slight idea who would take the Potter-Malfoy baby, but was hoping she was wrong. She apparated onto the stairwell and walked over to Ron's room. She tried opening the door but noticed it was locked. She undid the charm and blasted the door open.

"**RONALD AND CHARLIE WEASLEY**!" Ginny bellowed. Angelique started crying wildly.

"Shut up!" Ron yelled exasperatedly.

"That is **NO** way to treat a baby!" Ginny cried and was about to go over and get her, when Ron picked her up and Charlie opened the window. Ron held her above the open window. "Move and I drop her."

"Ron, no!" Ginny pleaded. "Please, don't! She was just born two hours ago! Please, don't! I'll do anything! Just let her go!"

Ron smirked. "Anything?" he loosened his grip on the newborn baby by just a small bit. "NO!" Ginny cried.

"Say goodbye to the sweet baby Angel," Ron smirked and let go completely.

Ginny raced towards the window, knocking Ron out of the way. "**NO**!"

* * *

A/N: I got the idea in a movie once. So I just uded it. I hope you don't murder me for leaving it at such an evil cliffie! Will Angel be saved by a miracle? Or not? Please review! 


	15. It’s Magic

**Authot's Notes:** Ok, so sorry if I left you at a cliffhanger. I hope you don't kill me because here is the next chapter! I updated it in the same day so you wouldn't **ALL** be mad at me.

* * *

Betrayals and Secrets 

Chapter Fifteen 

It's Magic

* * *

"Say goodbye to the sweet baby Angel," Ron smirked and let go completely.

Ginny raced towards the window, knocking Ron out of the way. "**NO**!"

Ron pulled her away and kept his arms around her waist to keep her from getting to the baby as it fell. "**ANGELIQUE**!" she screamed.

The crying stopped about five seconds later. Ron let her go, thinking the baby had fallen to the ground. She raced to the window and looked down to find Fred Potter holding the baby. Ginny sighed heavily and turned to stun Ron, who was just about to go out the door. "_Stupefy_!" she cried, and Ron fell to the ground unconscious. With that, Ginny ran out of the house to meet Fred, dodging her 'father' on the way. He tried to actually burn her "_Incendio_!" he cried, but it did manage to set fire to her robe. She screamed and banged down the door. Fred jumped but still kept hold of the baby. He then noticed his sister was on fire and yelled "_Glacius_!" and the fire turned into ice and broke off her robes. She ran over to him and just as Arthur Weasley came out to stun the both of them, Fred yelled "_Petrificus Totalus_!" and he fell to the ground in an unonscious state.

"Are you all right?" Fred asked his sister worriedly. "Did Ron hurt you?"

Ginny shook her head. "I stunned him before he could."

Fred nodded and looked at little Angelique, who was looking at them in confusion, knowing for a fact that they weren't her parents. "Is she okay?" she asked.

"Yep, caught her before any harm. I used _Arresto Momentum_," Fred replied.

Ginny nodded. "That's what Dumbledore used in Harry's Third Year."

"Yep, learned it in my sixth year," Fred smirked. "Now, let's get this girl back to her parents before they freak - well, more than they all ready have."

Ginny nodded and held onto Fred as they disapparated.

* * *

Harry was still crying in Draco's arms when Fred Potter and Ginny Black came into the Hospital Wing with Ginny carrying Angelique in her arms. Fred coughed to make their appearance known. Harry looked up from Draco's chest and gasped. "Angel!" he cried and instantly ran over to Ginny and gently took the baby girl from her. He held her tightly in his arms and rocked her back and forth, not willing ot let her go. He turned to Ginny. "What happened?" he asked fearfully.

"Ron and Charlie had kidnapped her," Ginny began and Harry growled. "Well, it was more Ron than Charlie. But when I tried to get her Ron held me back while Charlie held her above an open window-" Harry gasped and his eyes widened, as did Draco's. "Did he … ?"

Ginny nodded and Harry clung onto his daughter for life. "I used Arresto Momentum before she fell and then I caught her."

Harry sighed. "Thank you, Fred. That means more to me than you'll ever know." He rocked Angel back and forth, who only blinked at her mummy. Harry laughed and almost jumped out of his skin when Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and rest his head on his shoulder, and looked at their precious daughter.

"It truly is magic," Draco sighed.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "What's magic?"

"It's just… everything, you know?" Draco asked as Fred and Ginny quietly left the room. "Our daughter, Fred saving her from her death at only 2 hours old… Harry, I'm just glad to live in this world."

Harry smiled and turned his head to be in liplock with Draco. When they had to break apart for air, Draco grinned. "That's one reason why I love you so much."

The black haired boy giggled. "You know what, Dray?"

"What, Ry?" Draco whispered, seeing their daughter closed her eyes.

"I love you, too."

* * *

The next day, Sirius and Remus entered the Hospital Wing. Nobody knew that Angelique had been retrieved, so Sirius and Remus were quite shocked to see Harry and Draco on the bed. Draco was sitting behind and held Harry in his lap while Harry held little Anglique. Draco had his arms wrapped around Harry's waist and his head was resting on Harry's shoulder as they watched their precious daughter.

"Harry?" Remus whispered, wondering if the baby girl was asleep. Harry and Draco looked up. Draco looked back down but Harry smiled. "Hey, you guys can come over here you know. Angelique won't bite."

Remus chuckled as Sirius walked over to the bed and moved a chair over with his wand, levitated actually so that the noise wouldn't wake the baby girl. Then he leaned over to get a good look at his Grand goddaughter. Pale face, blond hair and emerald green eyes. It was only a little hair but they could tell it was blond. Sirius smiled and looked at his Godson, who was too absorbed in his daughter to notice. He put a hand on Harry's shoulder and whispered, "I'm very, very, proud of you, Harry." He truly was. His heart swelled with pride for his Godson.

Harry turned to smile at Sirius. "Thank you." With that, Sirius enveloped his Godson in a hug. Draco smiled at the moment and took Angelique out of Harry's arms. With that, Harry wrapped his arms around Sirius waist and buried his face inside Sirius' chest.

"I love you," Sirius whispered, holding his Godson tightly. "So, so much. I don't think I could bear it if you left…"

Harry looked up at his Godfather. "I'm not going anywhere," Harry whispered and smiled.

Sirius sighed and hugged his Godson tighter. He held onto him for dear life, for fear of the thought that he would disappear if he let go. "Harry…"

Draco smiled and easily got out of the bed with Angelique in his arms. He left a note for the so-in-the-moment-they-would-never-notice-if-he-left pair, and walked towards Dumbledore's Office.

* * *

Draco made his way to Dumbledore's Office and passed Severus on his way, who sighed in relief that the child was all right. Seeing nobody was around, he gave his Godson a tight hug, trying not to hurt or suffocate Angelique.

"So, what's this child's name?" Severus asked as Angelique grabbed one of his fingers.

"Angelique Narcissus Potter-Malfoy," Draco smiled.

"Quite a mouthful, I do hope you have a shorter name?" Severus asked.

"Angel for short, or Angie," Draco replied. Severus nodded and glanced down at the little one.

"She has Potter's eyes, that's for sure," Severus replied. "Your hair."

Draco grinned. "I'm glad she has at least one of Harry's traits. I don't want another Malfoy on the go."

Severus smirked. "A tornado, wouldn't it be?"

The blond nodded. "Well, I was just going to see Dumbledore, but another thought just crossed my mind. Sev, do you know where Lily is?"

"I offered her the Dungeons, why?" Severus asked.

"I would think that wants to see her own Granddaughter after she was just kidnapped right under our noises," Draco said, but almost spat the last words, and stomped a foot on the floor.

"Who had her?" Severus asked.

"Ronald and Charlie Weasley," Draco replied. "Ronald had disguised himself as Madam Pomfrey and walked into the Hospital Wing and took her for 'examinations' and an hour later Madam Pomfrey came in again… we were so tired that we didn't even see it coming…"

"Don't blame yourself for this," Severus sighed and placed a hand on Draco's shoulder. "Like you said, you were too tired. And if she used Polyjuice Potion there's no way you could've known. Does Potter blame himself, too?"

Draco nodded. "And would you mind not calling him Potter? His name is Harry. If you can't accept who I love when we have a daughter, then-"

"Draco, I…" Severus sighed as he watched his Godson walk away. If he didn't accept Potter- Draco- and Lily- would leave him forever for -Potter-. He spat the name out, really. Harry really was a nice person, but he just couldn't get around the fact that Harry looked so much like his father. Potter. James Potter.

A ghostly figure appeared behind Severus. "You know, if you say **ONE** thing to my son that's insolent ever again…I will kill you…no…even better, I will **HAUNT** you."

"Go away, Potter," Severus smirked and walked away.

James shook his head in irritation. It was time for another prank.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Hello y'all! Another chapter. I think only two or three more chapters left... I want 100 reviews! Come on, people:D I **WANT** reviews! D

**PLEASE READ!**

**WHAT I NEED FROM YOU IS... A PRANK IDEA FOR JAMES POTTER AND SIRIUS BLACK! WINNER WILL OBVIOUSLY BE IN THE FIC SOMEWHERE. DUH!**


	16. The Return of Narcissa Part I

**Author's Notes: **I redid this chapter without even posting it. It sucked, so I hope this one is better. I started a new fic called Disguises and it's a HP/LV fic. I assure you this won't be abandoned and a lot of my fics will be deleted - check my profile for further details. Thanks! I'm so sorry that I took so long with this chapter. My first edition sucked as I said before, so I hope this story is a better one. I'm not sure when this story will be finishedm but it will be finished soon. Maybe at 20 chapters? Breathe No More is finally done and some of my fics are going to be deleted this weekend so read them while you can! I will be posting them on Anime Crave and on -Harry Potter Yaoi World- which are both MSN Groups sites.

* * *

Betrayals and Secrets

Chapter 16

The Returnof Narcissa Part 1

* * *

Draco Malfoy stalked the many roads of Hogsmeade, looking for the perfect gift for Harry. He had two days until Christmas, and he had no idea what on Merlin's beard to get Harry. Lily was the same way. Though he and Harry had been in the same building for seven years, the only thing Draco really knew about his lover was that he was obsessed with Quidditch. He had asked Sirius and Remus for ideas but they never really knew Harry that long to get an idea, either. And Weasley was no help. He tried asking Hermione, but she really didn't know, either. She just got him books on Quidditch, she had said. So it appeared he was on his own.

He looked in the window of the Quidditch shop and sighed. Maybe he should just get Harry a broom cleaning kit or something. That'd make him happy. But for now he'd just go from store to store looking for gifts for his lover. He wanted to spoil him rotten since Harry had all ready given him everything he ever wanted. A lover, a friend, a family, a precious daughter, and a life he thought he didn't deserve.

"Find anything you like?" a woman asked him. Draco turned to see the owner of the store. "Oh um--I'm looking for a gift from my love."

The woman smiled. "He likes Quidditch, does he?"

Draco nodded. "But I have no idea what to get him."

"Well, let me know if you find anything you like," she said, smling before walking away. Draco only nodded and continued to walk around, eerily feeling the eyes of someone watching him, but yet couldn't see anyone for a few blocks, except the woman, but she wasn't staring at him. Maybe he was just being paranoid?

He glanced at a moving model of the Bulgarian team and decided on that for Harry. He brought it to the woman and she grinned. "He likes the Bulgarians?" Draco nodded. "Well, me too. My favorite team. That'll be 20 galleons, please." He paid the witch and left the store.

He then noticed a store he'd never seen in Hogsmeade before. Maybe it was new. A jewelry store. He walked inside and looked around. Maybe he'd find something here for Harry--though he wasn't sure if Harry even liked jewelry. Hell, he was still recovering from giving birth to sweet baby Angelique! He had been in bed for a week since the birth and Draco had been starting to get worried, but the Headmaster told him it would be no big deal, he would just be sore for a while. Harry hated it, of course. For he had to be stuck in the Hospital Wing. It had become like a second home to him--unfortunately.

"See anything you like?" a voice asked. Draco found that it looked oddly familiar, but brushed it off. "Erm...I'm looking for something for my love."

"Ahh, do you know what he likes?"

"No, but I think I found something..." he replied, spotting a silver charm with a yin yang symbol and a snake at the top. The woman smiled and said "That'll be 15 galleons." Draco paid her and gasped when he got a really good look at her. Blond hair and blue eyes (I think...). "Mother!"

It was a good thing Draco had the gift, or she would've dropped it. She hadn't known it was Draco... "Draco, dear?" she asked.

Tears welled in Draco's eyes. "Stay away from me," he replied, backing away.

Narcissa quietly approached her son. She almost cried when he flinched and yelled "Don't touch me!" and ran out the door. She collapsed to the ground in tears.

What had Lucius done to Draco?

* * *

Harry jumped as he layed back in bed in the Hospital Wing. The door barged open and Draco was standing there in tears. Harry sat up in bed and beckoned Draco over. The blond sat down and Harry put an arm around his shoulders. "What happened in Hogsmeade?"

It appeared that Draco was too hysterical to talk, so Harry just rocked him back and forth. Something dreadful must have happened in Hogsmeade to put him in such a state, Harry thought worriedly.

When Draco's cries softened, Harry cupped Draco's chin and brought it up so that they were eye level. "What happened?" he asked gently, wincing at another pain in his back.

Draco looked at him in concern before answering. "I saw my mother."

Harry's eyes widened and he enveloped Draco into a hug. "Ohh, I'm sorry...I wish I could've been there...if I was there I could've done something..."

"No it's OK, Harry," Draco said. "Really, it is."

"Draco?" a voice asked. Dumbledore came into the Hospital Wing. "I heard you had a recent meeting with Narcissa."

Word gets 'round fast, Draco sighed as he leaned in Harry's chest. "What of it?"

"Well, it appears she's back, Draco, and for good," Dumbledore replied. "She wants to see you and apologize."

"Apologize?" Draco choked on tears. Harry held him tightly, feeling another bit of pain in his back. "She bloody abandoned me! I don't think there is an apology for that!"

Dumbledore looked at him sadly. "She wants to see her son, Draco. I'm afraid I cannot refuse her that privellage."

"Harry, I don't want to see her," Draco told the emerald eyed boy with tears in his eyes. "You know what she did."

Harry nodded and turned to the Headmaster. "Is there a way she can't see him? He's under enough stress and I don't want him hurt again! By his mother."

Dumbledore sighed. "I'm afraid not, Harry. She has to see him sometime. You cannot avoid her forever. Why not just talk to her and see how it goes?"

"See how it goes?" Draco laughed with sarcasm. "That's a laugh--we never talked at home! No matter how much I loved her and tried to start something with her she'd say she was always too busy or had to go out into Diagon or Knocturn Alley! I'm **NOT **talking to her, Professor, and you can't make me! No matter how many tears from her."

Dumbledore nodded his head. "I will inform her on that, but I'm not sure if she'll take it lightly."

"I don't fucking care!" Draco exclaimed. "She abadoned me! You think I took that lightly?"

Harry held Draco tightly. He rubbed a hand on his back and placed a kiss on the back of his forehead. "Shh..."

"Oh Harry..." Draco sighed and rested his head on Harry's chest. "I can't deal with this anymore. I know I have to deal with her sometime, I will...but I just can't seem to want to live with this life anymore..."

"Draco," Harry said worriedly. "Please don't go. I couldn't bare it if you left me. We have Angelique to consider as well...and our relationship."

The blond was about to scream from stress. He wrapped his arms around Harry and held on tightly. "I wouldn't even consider leaving you--don't hope for it--don't even think of it. I love you, but sometimes this is just hard."

"I know Dray, I know..." Harry said soothingly, rocking the blond back and forth. Dumbledore smiled and left the room quietly.

Narcissa Black (she changed her name because now that Lucius was in Azkaban she didn't want to be wed to him) made her way to the Hospital Wing and hid behind the wall. She peeked into the Wing and smiled sadly, tears going down her cheeks. Draco was in the arms of his lover, who was rocking him back and forth. Draco brought his head up and captured their lips in a breathtaking kiss--something that shocked Narcissa, especially when she saw who Draco's lover was. She heard a baby's cry and looked beside the bed. There was a chuckle and Harry walked over to a crib and took out a bundle. He then sat back down on the bed and Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. "Hey, Babe. You're awake."

Angelique made noises that only would be counted as cooing. Narcissa's eyes widened even more. This was Harry and Draco's baby! A baby they had made...together? Male pregnancies? She had heard of them but they were rare and only extremely powerful wizards could get pregnant...they didn't know everything about them yet (there was still much to uncover).

This was her grandchild. It was overwhelming. Narcissa ran from the Hospital Wing, and her footsteps alerted Harry and Draco.

Draco walked to the door and looked out. He saw Narcissa running. "She spied on us. She must've seen Angelique and ran." But when he turned to look at Harry (who had passed him Angelique), he was asleep in his bed. Draco smiled. He kissed Angelique on the forehead and rocked her until she fell asleep. Then he put her back in the crib, and walked over to the bed. Then he got into bed himself. Madam Pomfrey said he could sleep in the bed with Harry to watch over him ("Don't try and funny stuff. you know what I mean"), and wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him close protectively, and fell asleep.

"I won't let anything happen to you, my love," Draco whispered before closing his eyes.

* * *

TBC

A/N:

The reason for the lateness of this chapter is up above in the beginning of this chapter. I have a lot of time before the bell rings at school. Lol. Thanks for your reviews! Please continue to review!

Later days!


	17. The Return of Narcissa Part II

**A/N- **Here's the next edition to _Betrayals and Secrets, _everyone! I took longer than I expected, but I had to try to transfer it from my laptop to computer, but my disks wouldn't work- all four of them wouldn't work! So then I had to retype it on my computer… bummer, complete bummer, if I do say so. I have also created numerous xangas because whenever I put layouts on them they screw up and I can't get to Looks & Feel in order to change them. I appreciate all of your reviews and patience, let the chapter begin! The same thing happened with _Disguises_. I might also begin an account at HexFiles, I'll let you know if I do.

……………………………………………

**Betrayals and Secrets**

**Chapter 17**

**The Return of Narcissa Part II**

The next day, Narcissa Black peeked in on the Hospital Wing at her son and his boyfriend. She smiled gently. Even if Draco didn't forgive her, she'd always love her precious little boy.

A cry was heard from the crib, and Narcissa was pondering if she should go comfort the sweet adorable angel that was her grandchild.

But then she saw Harry get up out of bed in nothing but boxers (a mad blush was going across Narcissa's cheeks) and walk over to the crib. Draco was still sleeping, so Harry took her out of the crib and sat back on the bed.

"Shh, oh my baby, what's wrong?" Harry whispered, and began singing:

_"Lay down,_

_Your sweet and weary head,_

_Night is falling,_

_You have come to journey's end_

_Sleep now,_

_Dream--of the ones who came before,_

_They are calling,_

_From across a distant shore_

_Why do you weep?_

_What are these tears upon your face?_

_Soon you will see,_

_All of your fears will pass away_

_Safe in my arms,_

_You're only sleeping_

_What can you see,_

_On the horizon?_

_Why do the white gulls calls?_

_Across the sea,_

_A pale moon rises,_

_The ships have come,_

_To carry you home_

_And all will turn to silver glass,_

_A light on the water,_

_All souls pass_

_Hope fades,_

_Into the world of night,_

_Through the shadows falling,_

_Out of memory and time_

_Don't say,_

_We have come now to the end,_

_White shores are calling,_

_You and I will meet again_

_And you'll be here in my arms,_

_Just sleeping_

_What can you see,_

_On the horizon?_

_Why do the white gulls call?_

_Across the sea,_

_A pale moon rises,_

_The ships have come,_

_To carry you home_

_And all will turn to silver glass,_

_A light on the water,_

_Grey ships pass,_

_Into the west."_

By the end of the song, Angelique had fallen back asleep. Harry sighed and clutched his baby girl to his chest. "I'm _so _glad you're safe..."

Narcissa took a deep breath. "Harry?" she whispered.

Harry looked up at her. "Oh, hi." He walked out of the Hospital Wing so that Draco wouldn't see him with Narcissa and shut the door quietly. "Why did you come back after you abandoned Draco?" he asked quietly.

"Harry, you must understand, that if I had a choice in the matter, I would've stayed with Draco no matter what," Narcissa replied. "But my husband, Lucius, forced me to leave but also made it look like I had just abandoned Draco...if I didn't leave, he'd kill me and my son. My baby. I could **NOT **let that happen, not in a million years."

Harry's eyes widened. "He would really...kill his own family? His wife? His son?" he asked.

Narcissa smiled. "It was an arranged marriage…we never loved each other," she sighed sadly. "Lucius always loved me like a little sister, until the Dark Lord brainwashed him and twisted all his thoughts around…but I didn't know Lucius had been killed…"

"_Killed_!" Harry exclaimed.

"The attack on Azkaban, you didn't hear of it?" Harry shook his head. "Well… Voldemort set out an attack on the Prison, and the Death Eaters must have killed him in the process. Harry, I'm so glad you're Godfather wasn't there when it happened."

"You mean, y-you and Sirius are friends with each other?"

"Of course, Dearie, we are the best of friends- but it's more of a brother-sister bond we have, even though we're cousins," Narcissa smiled and looked at Angelique. "My, that is a pretty child. Were you the one pregnant, Harry?"

Harry nodded. "If I had known, Harry, I swear I would've--"

"It's not your fault, Narcissa, you had no choice," Harry said, and then the door opened to reveal Draco. From the look of shock on his face, he had heard the entire conversation. "M-Mother…I'm so s-sorry…"

"Come here, baby," Narcissa whispered and Draco ran into her arms and hugged her. "Shh…" she said as she rocked him back and forth. "It's not your fault."

"Yes it is! If I wasn't b-born you wouldn't have had to flee!" Draco wailed.

"Draco, you listen to me right this instant!" Narcissa Black exclaimed, shaking her son gently by the shoulders. "Don't you ever think that! **IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT**!"

Draco spluttered, his bottom lip trembling as he broke down into tears again. Narcissa rocked him back and forth. "Shhh, my Dragon, go to sleep."

When Draco eventually fell asleep, Narcissa smiled. Harry asked her if he could take Draco and she could hold Angel. Narcissa took baby Angel and handed Draco over to Harry, who whined at the loss of touch but instantly quieted when he felt Harry wrap his arms around him and hold on tightly. Harry brought Draco over to their bed and sat down on it. Narcissa left the room after Harry told her where Lily and Severus were. So now, Harry ran a hand through Draco's blond hair and kissed his forehead. "My dragon. My beautiful, gorgeous dragon. My love."

Draco smiled in his sleep, and cuddled up unconsciously closer to Harry, who smiled sadly. "Draco..." he whispered, and kissed him on the forehead. "I love you...so--so much…"

………………………………

About two weeks had passed since then, and Christmas was fast approaching. Narcissa was staying with Lily and Severus in the dungeons and Draco and Harry were staying with Sirius and Remus, along with baby Angel. Right now, Harry was sitting on the couch in the dormitory flipping through TV channels, when he found That '70s show.

_"Let's get a Cockatoo--or three!"_

Harry gasped and instantly sat up. That was his favorite episode. Remus looked up from the book he was reading and looked at what was on the television screen. He sighed. "Harry...are you ever going to stop watching that?" Harry grinned. "Make me."

Remus sighed and went back to his book. When the episode was over, he sighed and turned to another show. It was _General Hospital_. The one where Manny talks to Christina, Alexis' girl.

_"Hello, sweetness..that's a nice dolly, you know you shoudln't leave her alone.."_

"Now **that** is one good crimminal!" Harry exclaimed.

Sirius looked at the bald man who had so many tattoos it was kind of sick. "Are you sure?"

Harry nodded. "Manny Ruiz," Harry replied. "That's his name. He had a brain surgery and now everyone thins he's so completely innocent of all the crimes he committed--except a few people."

"Got any movies, Harry?" Sirius asked. "It gets kind of boring if you keep on watching the same episodes of _That 70s Show _over and over again... along with the_ O.C._"

"Hey, that is the best show, I'll have you know!" Harry exclaimed. "Seth Cohen is a genius!"

"Must get it from his father," Remus said sarcastically.

Harry glared. "They're **both** geniuses...and my favorite girl is Summer," he stated. "Now leave my favorite characters alone. I don't see you bashing me around all day," the two chuckled. "But I do have movies--_Lord of the Rings_."

"Awesome!" Sirius exclaimed. "I read the books!"

Remus' eyes widened. "_The Lord of the Rings_--all three? There's alot of information there, Sirius, sure you just didn't scan through page after page like with _Alice In Wonderland_?"

"The Chesire Cat reminded me of McGonagall!" Sirius whined. "The rabbit reminded me of James, and the Queen reminded me of Umbridge."

Harry burst out laughing. "Alice remind you of anyone?"

"Erm..." Sirius thought for a moment, before saying, "Lily."

"Why mum?" Harry asked.

"She was always curious," Sirius replied. "Right, Remus?"

"Yes, always very curious, but I do think Fred and George We--Potter, have two hobbit alter-egos."

"You mean, Merry & Pippin from _Lord of the Rings_?" Harry smirked.

"Those ones exactly," Remus replied. "The fireworks? Dragon?"

"I think they're much better than Fred and George!" Harry exclaimed as the twins entered.

"Who's better than us?" they asked, sitting on either side of Harry and wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"Merry & Pippin from _Lord of the Rings_," Harry smirked, seeing their reactions. "No way! No one's better than us at pranking--that's our thing!"

Harry shook his head sadly. "My favorite characters are Arwen and Aragorn...and Gandalf."

Remus looked at him. "Why Gandalf?"

"In the movie, he's like a carbon copy of Dumbledore," Harry replied. "It's rather freaky."

"That's why you like him?" Sirius smirked. "He's... freaky?"

Harry threw a nearby pillow at Sirius, and Remus chuckled. "All right, you two. Knock it out. Harry, where's Draco?"

"With Angelique in our room," Harry replied. He then got out a book and quill and began to write--after the twins left, of course.

_**'December 20th, 1997**_

_Christmas is fast approaching. I got a gift for Draco, I hope he likes it. Ever since Narcissa came back, he's been more happ--more outgoing. I'm so happy for him, but I feel like Narcissa needs someone...like, a lover. Sure, she was with Lucius, but he was dead. She needs someone. I'm trying to think, but it seems everyone is all ready in love._

_Hermione is almost three months pregnant. She thinks it's a boy. Krum's been oddly overprotective of her, and the youngest Weasley kids--belonging to Percy Weasley and Penelope Clearwater--Chase and Keisha, have been throwing insults at Hermione and I every chance they get. more me than her, though. Only because I was the **Boy-Who-Got-Knocked-Up-By-A-Malfoy.** Yes, my newest title._

_But I love him, and I would stay by him no matter what. I just hope he's the same way with me... I want to be with him, if that means forever, then till death do us part!_

_**H.P.'**_

He closed his journal and put extra locking charms on it for safety. He then stuck it in his trunk and looked through the TV channels again. Nothing was on TV, so he walked up to the bedroom, only to find Angel sleeping and Draco gone. "Draco?''

He heard vomiting coming from the bathroom. "Draco!" he exclaimed, and ran for the bathroom. He noticed it was locked. "Dray, I'm coming in! I'm...oh my god, Draco!" he cried as a pool of blood formed from underneath the door. "**_ALOHAMORA_**!" he cried and stepped in.

"D-D-" that was all he could get out. Draco was on the floor with blood covering every inch of his body. His eyes that were so once full of life and light, had gone out. Harry, knees shaking, collapsed near Draco's body. "Dray, Draco baby, please... what... **SIRIUS**!" Harry cried, trying as best he could to heal Draco's wounds, but had failed miserable. He collapsed crying against Draco's body.

Sirius and Remus came running into the room. "Harry, what's-- _Merlin_!" Sirius exclaimed, seeign all the blood on the floor and Draco's beatened body. "Who... who did _this_?"

"I don't think it was Draco himself," Harry said with determination.

"Then who else could've gotten past the Wards? Apparated in Hogwarts?"

"Portkey, Sirius..." Remus said. "Harry, who do you think did this?"

He saw a piece of blond hair on Draco's robes. It was much longer than his. Harry gasped. _He thought he was dead!_

"Harry?" Remus repeated.

"Lucius Malfoy."

…………………………………………

**TBC**

**A/N- **I got that song from the _Lord of the Rings, Return of the King _soundtrack, last song on the CD, called _Into The West._ I made the chapter longer because it didn't have much on it, and someone pointed out multiple mistakes about Ron on chapter thirteen, thank you so much, I'll get to that when I can! Just switch Ron's name to Draco. Please review!


	18. Lucius' Message

**A/N-** Thank you for all of your reviews. This is your Easter Present, along with a new edition of Disguises, which I had to completely retype for you folks! Good thing it was't as long as the last chapter to this, which I also had to retype from scratch because my stupid floppy disks won't work at home, so I cannot transfer unless I e-mail it to myself and pick it up on my laptop. Tell me, does anyone read author's notes these days? Tell me if you do. Or do you only read them if it says :Important, question, ect...? I always read them. Honestly and truly, I do. 

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but Angel Potter-Malfoy.

* * *

**Betrayals and Secrets**

**Chapter 18**

**Lucius' Message**

Remus and Sirius' eyes widened. "How can he of all people get passed the wards, Harry? That's impossible! Plus, Cissy told me he was killed in the attack on Azkaban!"

"Look!" Harry said angrily. "Does this look like Draco's hair? No! It's longer than his! It's his damn father's hair, because somehow he is alive and well and kicking and I want to put a STOP to him and all his madness!"

Angel started crying from in her crib and Harry screamed in frustration, cradling his lover's body to his chest. "Si, can you go see what's wrong? I know she's my daughter, but Draco needs me right now."

"Of course, Ri, I wouldn't think anything less," Sirius smirked and walked up the stairs. Remus stayed behind, however.

"You can go with him if you want, Remus," Harry told him. "I wanna stay with Draco."

Remus kneeled down beside them and looked Harry in the eye. "We're going to find him, you realize that, right, Harry?"

"I know," the teen sighed, clutching Draco tighter. "I just wish that he would leave his family alone!"

Remus hugged him tightly. "Sometimes, we can't all have what we want, even if it is the right thing." With that, he walked upstairs.

"He's becoming Dumbledore everyday, isn't he, Draco?" Harry shuddered. "It's rather scary, actually. There can only be one—well, two actually, Dumbledores. Gandalf from the Lord of the Rings is completely him, too. Or Dumbledore is Gandalf, or they're just clones—ahhh, now I've confused myself!"

Draco chuckled, but it instantly turned into a coughing fit. Harry placed a hand on Draco's shoulder and rubbed it gently, his other hand holding Draco's right. "You all right?"

"I'm so sorry that you were the one that found me," Draco said weakly. "That's what father wanted."

"So it definitely was him, then?" Harry whispered with wide eyes.

Draco nodded. "At least, I think it was—Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you make the blood disappear?" Harry raised an eyebrow. "I always hated blood."

"Of course, my love," Harry smiled, and with a wave of his wand, all the blood on Draco's body and robes disappeared. Draco sighed and leaned against him. "I wish I could heal you…"

"You're doing that now, by being here with me," Draco smiled gently and kissed him.

"Harry, you won't believe what was in Angel's room!" Sirius exclaimed, running into the bathroom.

"Ahh, can we ever get any privacy?" Draco grumbled. Harry giggled and looked at Sirius.

"Blood was everywhere!" Sirius exclaimed and Harry's eyes widened. "There's a message on the walls! Come on!"

With Harry's help, he and Draco ran up to Angel's room. There was a drippy, bloody red note on the wall, and the rest of the walls and ceiling were practically dripping blood. Draco shivered and moved closer to Harry.

**_YOU WILL NEVER SEE HER AGAIN. SHE BELONGS TO OUR LORD NOW. THIS IS HER BLOOD._**

Harry collapsed against Sirius in sobs. Sirius gathered him in his arms and looked over at Draco. The boy was just staring at the message his father had left and flinching at Harry's heart-wrenching sobs. "Draco," Sirius said sternly, and Draco turned to look at him. He noticed that Sirius had an arm opened and he ran into his hold. Sirius hugged both boys while they cried for their lost daughter.

"Remmie, can you tell Lily and Sniv to come down?" Sirius asked with teary eyes. "Maybe even the others?"

"Of course, Si," he kissed Sirius on the lips and then placed a hand on either of the boys shoulders before leaving the room.

12345

"Harry, oh baby shh," Draco soothed as Harry sobbed in his arms. They were in the Headmaster's Office, along with Sirius, Narcissa, Remus, Lily, Severus, Dumbledore, Bill, Ginny, the twins, Hermione and surprisingly Viktor Krum.

Harry wasn't really paying any attention to any of their conversations, though. Draco was rocking him back and forth and placing gentle kisses on his forehead every now and then.

Lily hated seeing Harry like this. Damn Lucius, why couldn't he just stay dead? Why did he have to make her son and his lover be in so much pain?

12345

**December 22nd, 1997**

The next two days had passed, and there was no word on Angel. Harry, Draco, and Hermione got excused from all classes until Angel was found, and were staying in Harry, Sirius, Draco, Angel and Remus's dorm.

That particular day, an Owl flew in carrying the next edition of the Daily Prophet.

_**TRAGEDY STRIKES**_

_**Written by Olivia Coals**_

_This has just been found out about a day ago. Angelique Narcissus Potter-Malfoy has been founded dead in Malfoy Manor right beside Lucius Malfoy's dead body. DNA tests say that Mr. Malfoy had killed the child right before he killed himself._

_If Mr. Malfoy had been alive when we found them, it would be a lifetime sentence in Azkaban for him, and quite possibly the Dementor's Kiss._

_Very important information in the next article._

_**BLACK: INNOCENT OR NOT?**_

_Ministry worker Mr. Arthur Weasley brought a person to the Ministry of Magic around 12pm yesterday afternoon. A man who happened to be proved dead. Peter Pettigrew._

_Minister Fudge has used Veritaserum on the man and found out the truth. Pettigrew had been the Potters Secret Keeper. He had sold their location to Voldemort. When the attack on the thirteen people had occurred, Pettigrew had cut off his finger and had yelled some lines about how could he betray his friends? So, Pettigrew has been sentenced to a life time in Azkaban._

_Sirius Black has been given official guardianship of Mr. Harry James Potter, along with his mother Lily Evans Potter._

_Written by Agenlica Matthews_

Harry's eyes widened and began sobbing. His baby was dead. His baby! Draco's baby. Draco hugged him and they cried together.

Sirius and Remus entered the room very happily, holding hands, but that disappeared when they saw the eidition of the Daily Prophet.

"Oh Harry, Draco…" Sirius breathed, and hugged them both tightly.

Hermione walked into the room with tears in her eyes. "Oh Harry, Draco, I'm **SO** sorry!"

* * *

**TBC... **

That's all you get for now! Please review! IJWL is almost done, too. :D


	19. Angelique Diggory

**A/N-** This story is almost done! Waaaaaah! Not sure about a sequel, but there may be a few one-shot ficlets to it. Set in the future. 

**Disclaimer:** I own Angel.

**IMPORTANT:** This is set into the future. 10 years, to be exact. It's incredibly important and this is the second last chapter to BAS! **NOOOOOOOOOOO**!

* * *

**Betrayals and Secrets**

**Chapter 19**

**Angelique Diggory**

It was ten years after Harry and Draco learned their baby girl was dead. Ten long, dreadful years. Lucius had been proved dead and now Harry and Draco were no longer living at Hogwarts. Lily suggested they take the Potter Mansion as their new home. So they happily obliged. They had been living there for 5 years, and now Draco was pregnant with their second child. They were still getting over their baby's death—it was so hard, but they were happy that they were having another baby.

Draco Malfoy looked at the engagement ring that lay on his left ring finger. Harry had proposed to him last year on a date he had taken him to in Paris, France. The blond didn't know what he would do without Harry in his life. He had all ready lost his daughter. He would **NOT** lose Harry as well.

Severus had also proposed to Lily this year. She had been so ecstatic, that she wanted to have the wedding that week. Since Sirius had been the best man at her and James' wedding, she asked Remus to be the best man at this one. Narcissa, Minerva were bridesmaidsand Alicia (one of Lily's old friends from school) had agreed to be the Maid of Honor. They had wanted for Angel to be the Flower girl, but she was no longer with them, which Lily cried over so many times, so they had asked Alicia's daughter Susume to be the Flower girl and Hermione and Viktor's new son Drake (who was 6, born 3 years after Hermione graduated) to be the ring man.

Right now Draco sat on the couch in the Potter Mansion's living room, with his fiancé, who was playing with his hair. Pictures of their baby Angel were around the room as well as pictures of James and the Marauders, along with Lily and even the Longbottoms, much to Harry's surprise. All were Wizarding portraits so they could talk and move, which Harry loved to death.

"Drac," Harry whispered, wrapping his arms around Draco's waist and landing on his stomach. "What are you thinking about, luv?"

"Just all that's happened over the past few years, love," Draco replied, kissing him on the nose. "Nothing to worry about."

Harry smiled as he took off Draco's shirt...

* * *

The next day found Harry and Draco sitting at the Staff table at Hogwarts for the next year of teaching. Ginny Weasley had been made Ancient Runes teacher, and even Cho Chang had decided to come back and the Headmaster asked her to teach Divination. Neville was the new Herbology teacher. Lily and Narcissa were the only ones absent because they were taking care of Drake Krum until his father got back from his latest Quidditch Match.

**_Divination Cho Chang_**

**_Ancient Runes Ginny Weasley_**

**_Defense Against the Dark Arts Harry Potter_**

**_Potions Draco Malfoy HEAD OF SLYTHERIN_**

**_History of Magic Lily Evans-Snape (not present, is babysitting)_**

**_Herbology Neville Longbottom HEAD OF HUFFLEPUFF_**

**_Muggle Studies Hermione Granger_**

**_Charms Narcissa Black (had been offered the position 3 years ago) (is not present, babysitting)_**

**_Transfiguration Professor McGonagall HEAD OF GRYFFINDOR_**

**_(WOULD SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHICH SUBJECT HAS THE HEAD OF RAVENCLAW POSITION? THANKS! I THINK IT'S BINNS, AM I RIGHT? OR FLITWICK? SO IS IT HISTORY OF MAGIC OR CHARMS?)_**

It was time for the Sorting and once the Hat finished singing, McGonagall started calling up names.

"Angelica Matthews!"

"_Ravenclaw_!"

"Adrian Clark!"

"_Gryffindor_!"

"Adian Morophs!"

"_Slytherin_!"

"Angelique Diggory!"

"_Hufflepuff_!"

Harry and Draco, who were sitting beside each other, looked at each other in shock at the name and then looked at the girl. She had long blond hair and…hazel eyes. Harry put his head in his hands.

So much for hope.

Draco rubbed Harry's back as the Sorting end with _"Zack Williams, Gryffindor"_. "Shh, it's okay, love. I had my hopes up too. But it appears Merlin does not want our lives to be all happiness—"

"Draco, Harry, may I see you in my office?" Dumbledore asked. Harry and Draco followed him to the Headmaster's Office on the Second floor, wondering what on Earth he wanted to see them for.

When they saw Angelique Diggory sitting on a chair beside McGonagall, their hopes rose.

* * *

**TBC...**

**Next chapter is the last one! WAAAAAAAAAH! Well, thank you for all of your reviews. I hope you liked this chapter. :D**


	20. Epilogue

A/N- The final chapter! I loved writing this! I can't believe it! When I posted the chapter yesterday I had at least 5 reviews waiting for me but my computer would not let me access them. Damn. It's being fussy these days. Lol. After this, I'm posting up a fic that was an RPG between my friend and I on my Inuyasha RPG. It's called "Kagome's Heart" and the pairings are Kagome/Inuyasha, Sango/Miroku, Kohaku/OC, Izayoi/Inu No Taishou. Look for it soon! I absolutely adore Izayoi/Inu No Taishou, lol. :D

* * *

Betrayals and Secrets

Epilogue

When everyone except Lily and Narcissa (who were asked by Hermione to take care of Drake Krum) had been called to the Headmaster's Office, they found Angelique Diggory sitting in a chair beside Neville Longbottom, her Head of House (that is my guess, you correct me if I'm wrong). Both were smiling wildly at the new Professors, yet old friends.

Harry and Draco were holding hands, and Angel was smiling at this, though her eyes widened at Draco's slightly large bump in his stomach. She had no idea he was pregnant.

"Mummy?" Angel looked at Harry, who had tears in his eyes.

"I see you found out who your parents are, Ms. Diggory," Dumbledore smiled. "But to sort out the confusing thoughts I assume you must all have now..." everyone nodded. "The baby that was with the real Lucius Malfoy was conjured, or otherwise, not real. The Death Eaters (under disguise, of course) had placed Angel in Amos Diggory and his wife's care until it came time for her to be at Hogwarts."

Harry had tears in his eyes. "Angel?" he asked, his voice cracking.

Angel walked over and hugged him, causing him to break down into tears. He hugged her tightly. "Shh, Mummy, I'm here now…I'm safe," Angel whispered. She felt arms wrap around her and she looked up to see her Daddy looking down at her with proud, yet teary eyes.

"Angel, we thought we'd lost you," Draco said, tears streaming down his face like waterfalls.

Harry nodded and turned around. He hugged both Draco and Angelique close just as Amos Diggory and his wife entered the Headmaster's Office.

"Hello Harry, I'm glad you've reunited," Mr. Diggory said upon greeting.

"Thank you for taking care of her, Amos," Draco said, hugging Harry and Angel tightly as both cried.

"You're very welcome, though I had no idea she was your daughter until Albus just recently figured it out himself," Mr. Diggory replied.

Harry smiled as he hugged his daughter closer. "D'you wanna go home, sweetie?" he asked with tears in his eyes.

Angelique nodded and watched as Draco wiped away his fiancé's tears. Dumbledore coughed, alerting them that he was still present, and they looked up.

"Would you like the glamour off, Ms... Potter-Malfoy?"

Angel smiled. "Yes, please, Professor."

With a wave of his wand, the Glamour was gone. Angel had her father's blond hair and her mother's emerald green eyes. Harry had tears in his eyes as he hugged her again.

"Let's go home and surprise your Grandmas," Harry laughed. "They're too young looking to be called that."

* * *

When Harry and Draco apparated home with Angel, they told Angel to stay in the main entrance while they walked out to surprise Lily and Narcissa, who were playing with little Drake.

Harry and Draco came in the room, and tried to put on gloomy faces.

"Oh hello dears, how was your first day back after Summer?" Narcissa asked as she kissed her son on the cheek, then her future son-in-law. Lily did the same.

Drake made a gross face. "That's gross!"

Harry laughed. "Did you have fun, Drake?"

The boy nodded. "When will Mummy and Daddy be home?"

"Um…" Harry looked at the clock on the wall. 2:10 pm. "Maybe around 3. That should be soon."

Drake nodded.

"Well, Mum, Narcissa, we have something to tell you," Harry sighed.

"What is it, dear?" Lily asked, a hand on her son's shoulder.

"Come on," Harry said, and dragged her into the room.

Draco smirked. They had told Angel to wait behind the door and knock on it to surprise them. When he heard the knock, his smirk widened.

"Who could that be?" Narcissa asked as Lily went to answer the door.

"I have no idea, mum," Draco replied, the smirk on his face growing wider and he looked at Harry, who was smirking also.

"I'm home!" Angel exclaimed.

Harry and Draco couldn't hold it in any longer. They burst into laughter. Harry had a hold on Draco because he was pregnant and he didn't want the blond to overdue it, but it was just so funny to see the shocked looks on Narcissa and Lily's faces.

Drake Krum walked into the room. "Um…who're you?"

Angel giggled and walked over to Harry, who wrapped his free arm around her shoulders. "I'm Angelique Narcissus Potter-Malfoy."

Both Lily's and Narcissa's eyes widened. "H-How... that can't be..."

"I was never dead," Angel replied after hugging both of her grandmothers. "The baby that was in the Manor was conjured—not real. Random Death Eaters who've been caught gave me to Amos Diggory and his wife to place me in their care until it was time for me to go to Hogwarts. I just learned who my true parents were and I couldn't be happier. But I think I'm going to be a sister soon, is that true?" Angel smirked as Harry and Draco blushed.

"Um... yes, Angel," Draco replied as she placed a hand on his stomach. "It's a boy."

Harry smiled. Sirius and Remus bounced into the room, looking happy, but their jaws dropped when they saw Angel. They ran over and hugged her to death. The girl giggled, and watched as Severus walked in and leaned against the wall with Lily in his arms.

Angel relaxed in her mother's arms. They were truly a happy family. Once and for all.

* * *

**END**

**A/N-** Phew. I'm so sorry this had to come to an end! I will fix all errors when I get the chance. But thank you for all of your reviews. If you wanna read anything else connected to this, the Ties that Bind is the only other fic about this.

**SEQUEL WILL BE CALLED "WHEN TIME GOES FORWARD, YOU GO BACK" LOOK FOR IT SOON! IT'S A CROSSOVER W/ LORD OF THE RINGS.**

**REVIEW!**

**GOOD BYE!**


End file.
